Jusqu'en enfer
by Noelia665
Summary: Une enquête dans un orphelinat , un tueur sadique torturant ses victimes durant 72h avant de les abandonner comme dans objets sans valeur ... Fiction longue : chapitre par semaine. Rewiew bienvenu y compris avec des idées que j'intégrerais . C'est ma première soyez indulgents svp ! tout public SMAC bien sur !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ceci est une fanfic, je ne possèdent ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni la série, ni rien et je gagne rien avec cette fiction.

Genre : Romance / hurt and confort

Perso : Mac T et Stella B ainsi que le reste de l'équipe

**Chapitre 1 **

**L'enfer des victimes…**

Nous sommes début septembre 2011, New york baigne dans une lumière dorée malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce en cet fin d'été particulièrement clément et chaud.

_5h42 : portable de Mac T : Dring ! Dring !_

Mac (voix ensommeillé) : Allo ?

Flack : Désolé de vous réveiller Mac, surtout pour une fois que vous dormiez, mais on a besoin de vous ici, on a un corps sur les bras, je vous préviens c'est moche !

Mac : J'arrive, vous avez prévenu qui ?

Flack : vous êtes le 1er

Mac : Ok, je préviens Stella et j'arrive !

Flack : mais …

Mac : je sais j'ai pas l'adresse, envoyez un texto !

_Fin de conversation_

_5min plus tard au téléphone_

Mac : Stella, on a un corps

Stella : hein quoi ? Mac , un corps … ok j'arrive

Mac : je passe vous chercher, la scène de crime est à 2min de chez vous : l'orphelinat St Vincent.

Stella (bien reveillée ce coup ci) : Quoi ? a l'orphelinat ? oh non …

Mac : Je sais, a priori la victime est l'une des enseignantes

Stella : vous avez l'identité ?

Mac : non, mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions …

Stella : C'est ….. pour rien .. J'arrive

_Fin de conversation_

La dernière réponse de Stella ne satisfaisait pas Mac et il sentait bien que quelques chose clochait avec sa collègue et meilleure amie … cette enquête risquait d'être compliquée. Aussi, il décida de vérifier juste une info … Stella avait été élevée dans un orphelinat de la région suite à la disparition soudaine de ses parents mais impossible de savoir lequel … Mac avait son idée … L'orphelinat St Vincent à 2 min de chez elle… Mac espérait que Stella ne connaissait pas la victime… la sentir mal ou triste provoquait invariablement chez lui le désir de la protéger et la prendre dans ses bras ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre surtout sur le lieu de travail …

Sur ces pensées, il prit le chemin de l'appartement de son amie.

**TBC ...**

**Suite mercredi ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**L'orphelinat St Vincent**

_Toc , toc_

Stella ouvre la porte :

Mac : bonjour Stella, vous êtes prête ?

Stella : oui , on y va ?

Mac : Stella … je dois vous poser une question ..

Stella : je vous écoute

Mac : euh …

Stella : bah quoi ? je suis votre amie, je vous écoute

Mac : Stella, pardonnez moi de cette question mais je suis inquiet , dans quel orphelinat avez-vous grandie ?

Stella (décontenancée par la question) : Mac , je … euh … euh ok j'ai grandie à St Vincent. Avoua t elle en baissant son beau regard vert pour ne pas croiser les yeux inquiets de son patron et ami

Mac : ca ira ?

Stella : vous voulez la vérité ?

Mac : oui

Stella : je ne sais pas , j'y ai jamais remis les pieds , ce fut les pires années de ma vie Mac, j'ai tellement eu mal la bas …

Mac : si vous voulez j'appelle Danny..

Stella (le coupant) : non ca ira, avec vous à mes cotés ca ira, lâche t'elle dans un souffle si bas que Mac eu du mal à l'entendre

Mac : d'accord, se sentant pas très bien, inquiet pour elle .

Stella ( toujours regard baissé pour que Mac ne voit pas les larmes affluaient en raison des souvenirs douloureux) : on y va

Mac : Stella voua avez une drôle de voix , en lui levant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde

Mac (voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes) : He … Stella que se passe t il ? je suis là, je suis votre ami, parlez moi Stella …

Stella (ayant de plus en plus de mal a contenir ses larmes) : Mac, justement ..

Mac (n' y comprenant plus rien) : et ..

Stella (le coupant) : Mac , vous savez , quand vous grandissait dans un orphelinat, vous êtes seule , personne ne se préoccupe de vous, ni les educateurs, les familles d'accueil, personne ne voit que vous allez mal, ou pas .. je me suis construite seule, personne n'a jamais eu de sollicitude ou de compassion pour moi, je suis Stella la forte personnalité, femme forte et solide mais … vous êtes le premier, le seul ou vous préoccuper de mon bien être et … et ca me fait bizarre … je crois … je crois que ca me touche …lâche t'elle

Mac : Stella, mon amie, ma meilleure amie, je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi solide que vous voulez le montrer… sachez qu' avec moi, soyez simplement vous .. dit il en prenant sa collègue par les épaules pour la placer à coté de lui et lui donner un baiser sur la joue… On y va ?

Après 5 min de voiture, ils arrivent sur la scène de crime et effectivement comem prévenu par Flack , c'est pas beau à voir ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**De la douleur …**

**La victime était étendu sur le sol, nue, baignant dans une mare de sang provenant très probablement de la plaie béante sur son abdomen. La position, volontairement exposée, humiliante et son absence de vêtements laisse penser à un crime de nature sexuelle exécutée avec rage mais suffisamment de sang froid pour ne laisser que peu de traces. Les experts commencent leur examen par des photos de plan général puis se rapprochent petit à petit du corps. Comme à leur habitude Stella photographie pendant que Mac s'occupe des témoignages et du médecin légiste. Toute l'opération se déroule dans le silence jusqu' à ce que Stella laisse échapper un petit cri d'effoi.**

**Mac : Stella que se passe t il ? je vous ai entendue crier !**

**Stella : …. Prenant la fuite vers les toilettes**

**Mac : Flack ! Continuez les interrogatoires et qu'un technicien poursuive les prélevements !**

**Mac se lança à la suite de Stella, la perdit de vue, puis la retrouva dans les toilettes de l'orphelinat.**

**Mac : Stell ' que ce passe t'il ? c'est moche mais on a connu pire … pourquoi êtes vous partie ainsi ?**

**Stella : Mac, s'il vous plait, partez et laissez moi …**

**Mac : Il n' en ai pas question, je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien et je vais pas vous laisser seule.. Je suis la pour vous, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut ..**

**Stella : Mac… (dans un sanglot) Mac ..**

**Mac : oui .. je suis là ( s'asseyant à coté de son amie)**

**Stella : par où commencer … ( elle s'approche de Mac)**

**Mac : prenez votre temps pour souffler, je donne les instructions aux collègues et je reviens .. ne bougez pas ..**

**De retour, auprès de ses collègues.**

**Mac : Flack, vous prenez la direction de cette enquête pour le volet policier, Sheldon et Danny, vous rentrez au labo et vous me faites toutes les analyses et recherches, Sid, je vous laisse faire votre boulot et je veux le rapport d'autopsie le plus vite possible.**

**Sid : pour hier, comme d'habitude ! dit il en souriant**

**Flack, Sheldon et Danny : ok patron**

**Danny : et vous et Stella ?**

**Mac : on reste ici pour … faire les constatations**

**Danny : comment va-t-elle ?**

**Mac : qui ?**

**Danny : je ne suis pas aveugle ..**

**Mac : pour être franc, je n'en sais pas plus que vous … Rentrez et laissez moi gérer ça. **

**Danny : Ok**

**Une fois les CSI repartit, Mac reprit le chemin des toilettes et y retrouva sa collègue complètement recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Mac ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**… ****de connaître la victime.**

**Stella était adossée au mur , les genoux remontée vers la poitrine, la tête enfouie dans les genoux et Mac entendait sa respiration hachée par les sanglots … voir SA Stella dans cet état lui fendait le cœur, lui qui l'aimait tant, lui qui était son ami ne savait comment aborder le sujet … alors il s'assit sur le sol à coté d'elle …**

**Mac : Stell', tout le monde est parti, il reste plus que nous deux …**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase que Stella se jeta dans ses bras et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes**

**Mac : hey.. ma stella qu'est ce qu'il y a ..**

**Stella : Mac, je la connaissais..**

**Mac : vous connaissez la victime ..**

**Stella : oui… ses larmes redoublant d'intensité..**

**Mac : Stell' vous voulez bien me raconter ..**

**Stella : pas ici … trop de souvenirs**

**Mac : ok je vous emmène à la maison **

**Mac prit Stella dans ses bras et ils se remirent debout. Ils prirent la direction de la voiture, Mac avait laisser volontairement son bras autour des épaules de Stella pour lui montrer sa présence et son soutien. Il l'installa sur le siège passager. Ils firent le trajet jusqu' à chez Mac dans le silence seulement ponctué par les reniflement et sanglots de Stella qui ne parvenaient pas à se calmer. Pourtant Stella est une femme forte mais chacun à des limites et les siennes avaient étaient atteintes et dépassées par la découverte macabre de ce matin. Mais qui était donc la victime pour mettre Stella dans une tel état … 20 min plus tard , il arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Mac quand son téléphone sonna : **

**Mac : oui Sheldon **

**Sheldon : Mac vous faites quoi ? on a les premiers résultats et c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait .**

**Mac : je vous coupe, je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, envoyez tout par mail ..**

**Sheldon : Quoi ?! vous ne venez pas alors que la victime a été torturée à mort ..**

**Mac : STOP ! j'ai un empêchement je serais là demain à la 1ere heure.**

**Sheldon : Et Stella ? elle arrive quand ?**

**Mac : Elle viendra pas non plus aujourd'hui , elle est … euh malade **

**Sheldon : ( ne croyant pas un mot de la « maladie de Stella ») : ok patron , je vous fait suivre les résultats par mail.**

**Une fois raccroché, Mac et Stella montèrent dans l'ascenseur. **

**Stella : Le tépéhone c'était pour l'affaire ?**

**Mac : oui**

**Stella : et alors les résultats .**

**Mac : je suis pas sur que vous soyez en état de ..**

**Stella ( le coupant) : mais si , je vais bien ne vous en faites pas…**

**Mac ( la coupant à son tour) : Stell' , soyez simplement vous. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas ..**

**Stella : mais si ils ont les résultats , faut que vous y alliez, je ne suis pas « malade » donc je peux venir aussi.**

**Mac : pas question, pas tant que vous m'aurez pas expliquer qui elle est, et ce qu'elle représente pour vous. Et de toute façon j'ai déjà prévenu de notre absence.**

**L'ascenseur arriva à destination, Mac et Stella entrèrent dans l'appartement du scientifique. Mac ne remarqua pas l'enveloppe glissée sous sa porte tant il était absorbé par ses pensées et son inquiétude pour sa collègue et amie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**une longue suite mais je ne pouvais pas couper le récit en 2 ...**

**Chapitre 5**

**Quand le passé ressurgit…**

**Mac : Stella, je vous fais un café ?**

**Stella : oui, merci …**

**Stella observait cet appartement qu'elle connaissait peu. Depuis la mort de sa femme Claire quelques 10 ans auparavant, Mac ne recevait que rarement quelqu'un ici et c'était le plus souvent son amie Stella qui venait notamment pour le 11 Septembre, jour noir du décès de Claire dans le World Trade Center aussi elle refusait de laisser son ami seul ce jour là. **

**Mac : votre café , noir sans sucre comme d'habitude, dit il en lui souriant**

**Stella : Mac … merci **

**Mac : De rien**

**Stella : Mac … je sais pas par où commencer et si je vais arriver à venir à bout de mon histoire**

**Mac : je vous écoute et si ca va pas … je suis là pour vous ..**

**Mac se demandait ce que son amie allait lui raconter et espérait pouvoir la soutenir et gérer ses propres émotions…**

**Stella : J'y vais … La victime est Sophia Fougerit , professeur de grec à St vincent. Je l'ai connu quand j'avais 12 ans et je l'ai eu tout du long de ma scolarité. C'est la seule personne dont j'etais proche durant toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui j'avais de temps en temps de ses nouvelles. Les dernières remontaient à i mois et elle allait bien. **

**Mac : je suis désolée stell' …**

**Stella ( en pleurant) : je l'aimais tellement … si aujourd'hui je suis vivante, je lui dois ..**

**Mac : comment ..**

**Stella : Mac, s'il vous plait …**

**Mac : je ne vous coupe plus ..**

**Stella : Merci . donc , j'ai 10 ans je demarre le collège à St Vincent.**Au début, ravie que mes camarades s'intéressent un minimum à moi et me parlent j'accède à leurs demandes sans me rendre compte que je mets le doigt dans un engrenage qui ne transforme vite en racket organisé par des 3e. Dès le 2e trimestre, je suis rackettée journalière ment par une dizaine de 3e. Je me tais car j'ai honte de ne pas de rebeller et puis je me dis l'an prochain ça sera fini ils partent au lycée qui ne se fait pas à St Vincent mais directement en ville. L'année se passe ainsi sans grande difficulté. L'intendante et les profs croient simplement que je suis tête en l'air et perd mes affaires.. j'ai choisi de faire grec pour les raisons que vous connaissez. Habituellement les classes sont constituées en fonction des options donc je pensais naïvement me retrouver avec les autres hellénistes dans la même classe (donc une classe d'intellos moins pénible...). J'aborde donc cette 5e sereinement pensant que les 3e de l'an dernier étaient au lycée et donc que tout redeviendrait normal… J'étais bien naïve… La rumeur de ma « gentillesse » s'est propagée à tout l'établissement si bien que dès les 1ers jours je suis assaillie de « demandes » à réaliser sous peine de passage à 1er trimestre passe entre racket et peur et je m'attache inconsciemment à cette prof de grec si gentille, si calme... Donc je passe de plus en plus de temps avec cette professeure qui ne me traite pas comme une moins que rien ce qui est plus que rare dans un orphelinat.

Stella marquant une pause dans son récit , les yeux dans le vague, elle est perdue dans ces pensées. Mac se rapproche d'elle dans le canapé et immédiatement Stella se blottit contre lui comme pour se protéger de la suite de son récit. Mac a déjà envie de frapper ces camarades qui ont tant fait souffrir sa Stella et pourtant ce n'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg.

Stella : (voyant l'état d'énervement de son ami) Calmez vous Mac, vous ne pouvait rien y faire ..

Mac : Mais si j'avais été là …

Stella : vous ne pouviez pas …

Mac : Je sais , mais la simple idée de ce que vous avez dû traverser me rend dingue

Stella : je vois ça , ce n'est rien . maintenant je vais bien

Mac : C'est faux, vous portez ce secret seule depuis trop longtemps …

Stella : je vous raconte la suite ?

Mac : bien sur

Stella : Maintenant je me renferme dans mon silence et ne parlerai de cette histoire qu'à une seule personne bien plus tard. Cependant, mes refus et ma dénonciation entraînent des conséquences : passage régulier à tabac (je suis devenue experte pour cacher les bleus), intensification des rumeurs, vol d'affaires, surnom débile et autres « gamineries ».  
J'entre en 4e en sachant ce qui m'attend. Je ne suis pas déçue on me remet la même classe avec des profs différents. Heureusement je conserve Sophia en grec. Les 2 nouveautés sont : 1ère la puberté est passée par là et j'ai maintenant un corps de femme (ça va pas arranger mes affaires). cette femme va me « redonner la vie » aussi fort que ca puisse paraître si je suis en vie aujourd'hui je lui dois... Mes nouvelles formes de femme vont ajouter la dimension de harcèlement sexuel à mon calvaire... donc ma situation empire... et ça sera comme ca jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Je rentre pas les détails vous les aurez en 3e .Dès le début de l'année, mes « camarades » démarrent fort. Dans les 15 1ers jours j'ai une fracture de la cheville « pas faite exprès » en sport. 1 mois plus tard c'est au tour de ma clavicule d'avoir un « accident » Sophia tente de m'aider, elle est comme moi (une ancienne harcelée, ancienne danseuse) d'une gentillesse folle, j'ai de bonnes relations avec elle mais ce jour là je lui dirai rien car j'ai honte... 2 mois plus tard, le 18 janvier, je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour là, le pire jour de ma vie... je vais en sport, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis pas la 1ère partie … je vais vous raconter le pire épisode de ma vie, j'aurais voulu mourir.

Stella pleure de plus en plus en arrivant à cet épisode qui semble traumatisant. Mac la prend dans ses bras et la maintient tout contre lui en tentant de cacher lui-même que les larmes lui montent aux yeux à la simple idée de sa Stella massacrée par des enfants de son âge.

Stella : (elle souffle et se lance) : Mes « camarades » m'attrapent et veulent me doucher « pour me laver », ils me déshabillent violemment, je suis nue dans la douche sous le rire et les moqueries de mes tortionnaires. Après ce calvaire , je suis rouée de coups, puis ils me laissent là. Je me rhabille et file en cours de grec/ Sophia remarque de suite que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Elle renvoie les élèves, me dit de rester et lui raconter ce qu'il se passe. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi, me passe une couverture autour des épaules, verrouille les portes et éteint la lumière .Là dans le noir total, je déballe tout : le racket, les coups, les rumeurs et l'épisode précédent.

Mes cicatrices sont toujours visibles et mes blessures mentales ne se refermeront sans doute jamais. J'ai fait 2 tentatives de suicide ratées de peu grâce à la vigilance de Sophia.

**Stella termine son récit en crise de nerf malgré les bras rassurants de Mac toujours autour d'elle. Mac quand à lui tente t'en bien que mal de ne pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions pour soutenir Stella **qui pourtant ne lui avait pas tout dit … ****

**Stella : Mac … Mac est ce que vous me voyez toujours de la même façon ?**

**Lâchant sa collègue, et la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde bien et comprenne bien ce qu'il allait dire.**

**Mac : Ma Stella, je vous vois différemment : je me demande comment vous avez pu porter cela seule.. Je suis là pour vous et je le serais toujours..**

**Stella : Merci.. Merci pour tout Mac **

**Mac : Non c'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir fait confiance.**

**Stella : je vais rentrer à présent **

**Mac : Non Stell' s' il vous plait restez ce soir, je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule **

**Mac ne put finir sa phrase car son téléphone émettait des bips indiquant l'arrivée des e – mails de résultats envoyés par son équipes .**

**Stella : c'est les résultats ?**

**Mac : oui et non vous ne les verrez pas bruts comme ca .**

**Stella : c'est si moche que ca ?**

**Mac : oui, pire que ce que je pensais …**

**Ils se levèrent du canapé et là Mac remarqua enfin l'enveloppe blanche sur le sol …. Seul son nom était noté dessus…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Un tueur sans âme …**

**Mac prit des gants et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe au dessus de la table pour ne perdre aucun indices. Stella quant à elle se tenait derrière son patron, penchée par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. L'enveloppe contenait 2 élements : une photographies et une carte ..**

**Sur la carte était inscrit : « VOUS AVEZ 2 SEMAINES AVANT LA PROCHAINE » et la photographie réprésentait la victime déjà retrouvée. Elle était enchainée, nue et portait visiblement des marques de lutte.**

**Mac entendit sa collègue étouffait un cri à la vue de la photo puis plus rien. Il se retourna et vit Stella avec ce qu'il appelle son masque de professionnelle.**

**Stella : Mac, faut qu'on regarde les résultats que vous avez reçu par mail**

**Mac : Stell ' …**

**Stella : ca va , je vais … bien **

**Mac : Stell' je vous ai entendu..**

**Stella : c'était juste la surprise … Aujourd'hui je dois retrouver le salopard qui a fait ça , c'est la seule chose que je puisse encore faire pour elle …**

**Mac : je sais … Après demain, vous avez votre matinée de libre , et je viens avec vous ..**

**Stella : Mais … comment avez-vous su que je souhaitais aller à son enterrement…**

**Mac : Stell ' c'est normal , d'après ce que j'ai compris vous étiez très proches, même peut etre plus que ce je pense **

**Sur ces mots, Mac ouvrit les mails et apprit que la victime avait été séquestrée pendant 72h durant lesquels elle avait été violée, battue , tuée puis réanimée de nombreuses fois comme en témoignent les traces visibles de réanimation et ce jusqu' à ce qu'elle décède. Mac absobait qu'il était par les résultats et ce qu'il induisent n'avait pas entendu Stella se rendre à la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau de la douche coulait. **

**1 heure plus tard , l'eau coulait toujours et toujours pas de traces de sa collègue. Mac se décida à approcher de la salle de bain.**

**Mac : Stella, tout va bien ?**

**Pas de réponse,**

**Mac : Stell' , je suis inquiet..**

**Stella : … **

**Mac entendit quelques reniflements et se décida à entrer. La il vit que son amie malgré sa façade professionnelle restait très fragile… Stella était enroulée dans une serviette, elle avait laissée l'eau coulait pour couvrir le bruit de ses pleurs. Elle n'entendit même pas Mac entrer.**

**Mac : Stella, ma Stella, parles moi , s'il te plait parles moi …**

**Stella ne releva même pas ni sa tenue, ni l'emploi par son patron de ce « tu » si tendre, si familier**

**Stella : Mac, je crois que j'ai perdu la personne qui ressemblait le plus à une mère dans ma vie.. comment je vais me remettre de ça ?**

**Mac : je suis là, on se relevera ensemble, je t'aiderais. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu voudras et à chaque fois que ca ira pas bien, penses à moi , viens me voir, parles moi, pleures dans mes bras .. jamais je te jugerais, jamais .. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Un jour pas comme les autres …**

**La nuit se passa sans encombre particulière et le lendemain matin Mac et Stella partirent ensemble pour le labo. Nous sommes le 11 Septembre 2011 et New York vit au rythme des commémorations des attentats ayant eu lieu 10 ans auparavant. **

**Arrivants au labo, Stella ne peut que remarquer les regards en coin de ses collègues qui se demandent ce qu'elle a bien pu avoir hier. De même, Mac qui n'est jamais absent, a pris une journée de congé hier ce qui donne lieu à des suppositions. **

**Lindsay : Stella ! Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?**

**Stella : Je vais bien, merci**

**Lindsay : parfait ,c'est chouette que tu te sois remise si vite, Mac nous as dit que tu étais malade/**

**Stella : oui … j'ai été … malade hier toute la journée.**

**Mac : Stella ! vous pouvez venir s' il vous plait ?**

**Stella : Je dois y aller .**

**Elle partit et ne vit pas le sourire entendu de sa jeune collègue qui n'avait pas cru un mot de la version maladie. **

**Elle entra dans le bureau de son supérieur.**

**Mac : Fermez la porte s'il vous plait, et les stores aussi .**

**Stella s'executa.**

**Mac : assis toi**

**Stella s'etonna de ce passage du vouvouiement au « tu » aussi soudain.**

**Mac :Stella, comme tu as pu le constater j'ai dit que tu étais malade car je ne veux pas t'exposer et exposer ton histoire tant que l'enquête ne l'exige pas . On garde ça pour nous.**

**Stella tressaillit à ce « nous » qui faisait naître entre eux une complicité, une intimité au final plutôt plaisante.**

**Stella : d'accord Mac, mais …**

**Mac : allez y Stella, je vous écoute.**

**Stella : Mac , je vais continuer à vous vouvouyer en présence de collègues et ..**

**Mac : Stella , ca me va, « vous » devant tout le monde pour qu'on se s'aperçoive pas de notre amitié et « tu » en privé, ca te va ? **

**Stella : oui, je peux retourner à mes recherches ? **

**Mac : bien sur , et n'oublies pas .. je suis là…**

**Stella sortit du bureau de son supérieur et se dirigea vers son labo où elle devait analyser les blessures de la victime. Cette tâche lui prit plusieurs heures durant lesquelles, elle fût très profesionnelle. Seule Lindsay, se demandait ce qu'il se passait au vu du comportement pour le moins étrange de Mac et Stella. **

**Lindsay : Stella, Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Stella : Je finis d'analyser..**

**Lindsay : je te parle pas de ça..**

**Stella : de quoi alors ?**

**Lindsay : toi et mac ratait un jour de travail alors qu'on a une victime torturée, dès ton arrivée, il t'appelle et vous vous enfermé dans son bureau tous stores clos et ce matin vous arrivez ensemble au boulot … je suis pas aveugle .**

**Stella : et alors ..**

**Lindsay : vous etes ensemble ?**

**Stella : non, nous sommes … amis.**

**Lindsay : vrai ?**

**Stella : oui, nous sommes amis et … Lindsay, où est Mac ? **

**Lindsay : tu vois, tu le cherche encore ..**

**Stella : Sans rire, sais tu où il est …**

**Lindsay : non, je l'ai vu partir rapidement il y a 30 minutes …**

**Stella partit de suite sans écouter la fin de la phrase de sa collègue**

**Lindsay : et voila , ca recommence..**

**Stella prit l'ascenseur, puis la voiture et se rendit là où elle pensait retrouver son patron et ami. Au mémorial du World Trade Center.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**10 ans de solitude**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Stella arriva devant le mémorial des attentats du WTC mais n' y trouva pas son collègue. Stupéfaite, de premier abord, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait réellement beaucoup de monde, trop de monde pour Mac. Aussi elle remonta dans sa voiture et se rendit un peu plus loin dans un petit cimetière parc. Là , au premier coup d'œil, elle le repéra, seul, à genoux devant une pierre tombale, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'approcha lentement, et écoutit…**

**Mac : Claire, ma claire ,déjà 10 ans, 10 ans que tu n'es plus là, 10 ans de douleur, de doutes, de solitude … **

**En disant cela les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur les joues de Mac.**

**Mac : Claire, écoutes moi, si je ne suis pas venu te rejoindre c'est grâce à une femme, elle s'appelle Stella, elle m'a maintenu en vie, elle a été mon seul soutien et a tenté de comblé le vide affectif laissé par ton départ, je l'aime, je l'adore et je tiens à elle plus que tout …**

**Entendant cela, Stella, s'approcha un peu plus , les yeux brillants de la déclaration de Mac. Elle mit ses bras autour des épaules de Mac et le força à se retourner pour être face à elle. Mac , voyant qu'il n'était plus seul, essaya de recomposer son visage de professionnel, grand , solide et sur de lui . **

Stella : Mac, ne joue pas à celui qui va bien avec moi, je sais que c'est faux , elle te manque, te manquera toujours et en ce jour encore bien plus avec toutes ces commémorations, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici aujourd'hui , pour te montrer mon soutien, mon amitié et t'aider …

**A ces mots, la fragile façade professionnelle de Mac, se fissura et s'effondra. Il fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amie.**

**Stella : chut, ça va aller, je suis là ..**

**Tout en le maintenant contre elle, elle s'assit, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle garda Mac dans cette position jusqu' à ce qu' il redevienne calme. Mac avait enfoui sa tête dans les boucles brunes de son amie et avait pleuré toute sa peine. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait un tel moment de faiblesse devant quelqu'un mais à ce moment précis, il avait besoin de tendresse et les bras de Stella semblaient si sûrs et si doux qu'il se laissa complètement aller d'autant plus qu'il savait que son amie ne le jugerait pas et ne rapporterait pas non plus cet épisode intime.**

**Stella : Mac, tu veux rentrer à la maison ? **

**Mac : S'il te plait, je veux bien un café**

**Stella : d'accord, viens avec moi**

**Ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture de Stella, qui conduisit jusqu' à chez elle. Ils montèrent et Stella prépara 2 cafés. **

**Le portable de Stella sonna :**

**Stella : oui **

**Lindsay : mais bon sang t'es où , ca fait des heures que t'es partie sans dire un mot .. **

**Stella : oui je sais **

**Lindsay : et le patron ne réponds pas à son portable **

**Stella : je me doute**

**Lindsay : quoi ?! **

**Stella : on arrive dans 30 min**

**Lindsay : tous les 2 ?**

**Stella : oui, je passe chercher Mac on arrive**

**Lindsay : parce que tu sais où il est ..**

**Stella : (se rendant compte de sa bévue) : je suppose qu'il est chez lui en train de se reposer ..**

**Lindsay : ( pas dupe) : Stella tu mens mal … Mac ne se repose pas quand on a une affaire de ce genre.**

**Stella : oui , mais bon … (coupant court à la conversation qui risquait de dériver) on arrive**

**Elle raccrocha. **

**Mac : Stella, tu mens mal … merci de ne pas avoir dit la vérité sur mon absence.**

**Stella : je suis ton amie, ta complice, et je ne tiens spécialement et ce que tout le labo saches pour notre … amitié, pas que j'ai honte et mais je veux juste …**

**Mac : que ça soit notre histoire … d'amitié à nous**

**Disant cela, il s'étaient rapprochés et chacun avait trébuché au moment de définir leur histoire …d'amitié .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Et ça continue**

**De retour au labo , 30 minutes plus tard, Mac partit directement s'enfermer dans son bureau, tous stores baissés. Stella, elle, reprit ses analyses. Elle découvrit quelques indices dont un sur les différentes tortures subies par la victime. Elle analysa également la lettre reçue chez Mac : papier standard , graphie classique d'un gaucher, il ne leur restait que quelques jours avant que la prochaine victime ne soit enlevée pour être torturée durant 72 heures. **

**Danny : Stella, enfin vous êtes de retour, Cid veut vous voir, il souhaiterais que vous examiniez la victime avec lui…**

**Stella : Danny, je peux pas …. J' ai … j'ai du travail .. **

**Danny : Allons, Stella c'est pas la première fois, il veut juste ton avis sur les tortures.**

**Stella : non là sur cette affaire y a trop de boulot …**

**Danny : mais Stella , y a quasi pas d'indices et en plus t'as fini ..**

**Stella : bon ok, j' y vais mais donnes moi 15 minutes, et previens Cid que je viens avec Mac..**

**Danny : Mac ?! Mais Mac ne va pas l'aider , il descend juste pour les résultats d'autopsie et c'est tout.**

**Stella : Danny, soit j' y vais avec lui , soit pas du tout**

**Danny : Pourquoi ?**

**Stella : parce que c'est comme ça et c'est tout dit elle un peu énervée.**

**Danny : Ok t'énerves pas …**

**Stella : Désolée Danny , c'est cette affaire.. elle me stresse : dans 2 jours ce malade va enlever une nouvelle victime et ça me met à cran .**

**Danny : t'es pardonnée.**

**Danny repartit vers sa femme, en ne croyant pas un mot de l'explication de Stella. **

**Danny : Lindsay !**

**Lindsay : oui !**

**Danny : tu les trouves pas bizarre , Stella et Mac ?**

**Lindsay : ah, je suis pas la seule !**

**Danny : toi aussi !**

**Lindsay : oui , tout à l'heure Stella est partie sans me dire où et je l'ai trouvé bizarre au télephone…**

**Danny : et moi elle viens limite de m'envoyer balader ..**

**Lindsay : et Mac qui disparaît un jour d'enquête.. **

**Danny : oui c'est louche**

**Lindsay : Je sais pas toi, mais moi je suis bien décidée à savoir ce qu'ils nous cachent tout les 2 .**

**Danny : ouais , mais comment ?**

**Lindsay : Stella ne diras rien et Mac , lui il est pire qu'une tombe…**

**Danny : ca va pas être simple, et on peut tout de même pas les espionner..**

**Lindsay : Si ! **

**Pendant ce temps là, Stella prit la direction du bureau de Mac et elle hésita à entrer en voyant les stores baissés. Elle frappa.**

**Mac : ( d'une voix peu assurée) : entrez !**

**Stella entra**

**Mac : (le visage s'éclairant) : ah c'est toi ! dit il en lui souriant**

**Stella : (en fermant la porte) : tu vas bien ?**

**Mac : la vérité ? **

**Stella : oui**

**Mac : j'arrives pas à me concentrer, je ne penses qu' à ce foutu 11 Septembre…**

**Stella : tu dors à la maison ce soir.**

**Mac : Stella …**

**Stella : non pas de discussion, c'était pas une question , je ne veux que tu rentres chez toi , pour ruminer et pleurer toute la nuit ..**

**Gêné d'être perçé à jour, Mac baissa la tête**

**Stella : Mac , y a pas de honte à avoir..**

**Mac : Mais Stella, ta règle …**

**En effet , suite à l'incident Francky où elle avait failli mourir, Stella avait instauré la règle qu'aucun homme ne devait entrer et rester la nuit chez elle..**

**Stella : Enfin, Mac tu n'es pas Francky, j'ai confiance en toi**

**Mac, encore plus gêné qu'elle brise sa règle pour lui, tenta de ne pas regarder Stella dans les yeux..**

**Stella : Allez, Mac . Sinon Cid veut que je descende examiner Sophia avec lui …**

**Mac : Oh Stell ', tu ne va pas supporter de la voir ainsi ..**

**Stella : Pourtant je dois y aller , tu veux bien m'accompagner .. j'ai besoin de toi près de moi pour me soutenir ..**

**Mac : bien sur que je viens, dit il en s'approchant de son amie**

**Mac : allez viens là ..**

**Mac prit Stella dans ses bras, et ils se communiquèrent chacun leur force pour affronter l'épreuve de Stella et Mac puisa dans cet élan de tendresse un peu de force pour poursuivre la journée. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans se douter que Lindsay et Danny observaient les ombres projetées par les stores et purent ainsi voir les gestes tendres de leurs supérieurs…**


	10. Chapter 10

un court chapitre de transition ...

**Chapitre 10**

**La reconnaissance.**

**Ils sortirent du bureau de Mac, marchant côte à côte , épaule contre épaule , les yeux rivés devant eux comme pour s'évader du lieu et du moment. Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur qui v les descendre jusqu' à la morgue où Stella va devoir examiner les blessures de son amie de toujours. **

**Durant leur absence, Danny et Lindsay, finirent les analyses et découvrirent que la victime avait un passé quelque peu trouble et avait notamment témoigné dans un procès pour abus sexuels sur mineurs de moins de 15 ans par personne ayant autorité dans le cadre d'une vaste affaire de pédophilie au sein de l'orphelinat St Vincent. Grâce à elle, l'auteur des faits avait été condamné à perpétuité dans un quartier de haute sécurité. Il semblait qu'à ce jour il soit toujours emprisonné. On ne lui connaît pas de complice, ni de famille. Ensuite, il quittèrent le bâtiment car il était déjà 20h. **

**Danny : Lindsay, maintenant qu'on est plus au boulot, faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on a vu**

**Lindsay : je pense, que Mac et Stella, nous cache quelque chose.. si seulement , ils étaient plus bavards, on en saurait plus..**

**Danny : on peu rêver, mais jamais ils nous diront quoi que ce soit si ca a pas de rapport avec l'enquête , et même si ca en a un, si Stella est impliquée, Mac prendra jamais le risque de l'exposer plus que nécessaire.**

**Lindsay : tu savais que Stella avait grandie dans un orphelinat ?**

**Danny : non , mais comment …**

**Lindsay : J'ai fait quelques recherches , mais impossible d'obtenir le nom de l'établissement..**

**Danny : je me doute bien **

**Lindsay : Et en plus, dans son dossier, il maque tout une période qui va de ses 10 ans à ses 16 ans… C'est noté, scellé …**

**Danny : Par qui ? **

**Lindsay : Aucune idée, mais Mac sait peut être..**

**Danny : Compte pas sur lui pour te révéler quelque chose..**

**Lindsay : T'as raison.**

**Les 2 collègues étaient arrivés à leur appartement. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée.**

**Durant cette soirée, une femme disparaît et s'apprête à vivre un enfer de 72 h … **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**L'épreuve de Stella**

**Pendant que leurs collègues finissaient le travail de laboratoire et que le meurtrier des 3 jours ( comme l' avait surnommé les médias) rencontrait sa prochaine victime. Mac et Stella était descendu à la morgue afin de faire un point avec Sid et de lui donner un nouvel éclairage sur les tortures infligées à la victime. **

**_Dans l'ascenseur_**

**Mac : Si tu peux pas, y a pas de souci, on fera autrement..**

**Stella : Merci, mais je dois y arriver, je dois le faire pour elle, je dois aider à arrêter celui qui lui a fait ça.**

**Mac : tu es courageuse , énormément **

**Stella : Ais je le choix ? c'est la seule chose que je puisse encore faire pour elle.. elle qui m'a tant donnée, tant protégée, sans qui on sera pas là à avoir cette discussion.. en disant cela, la voix de Stella montait dans les aigus et sa gorge se serra.**

**Mac : elle serait fière de toi…**

**Stella : je l'espère.**

**Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, toujours côte à côte, puis avant de rentrer dans la salle d'autopsie où les attendait le médecin légiste, Mac prit la main de Stella et la serra très fort comme si il voulait lui signifier sa présence et lui transmettre tout son courage. Stella le regarda, les larmes déjà proches, surprise de cette marque d'affection si rare chez Mac qui n'était pas franchement quelqu'un de démonstratif. **

**Ils entrent et là ils voient Sophia, la victime, allongée nue, seul un drap la recouvrait à partir de la taille, l'incision traditionnelle en Y barrant son corps soigneusement nettoyée et recousue par le médecin légiste. Stella, souffla un bon coup avant de s'approcher de la table, seule, Mac restant légèrement en retrait le temps pour son amie de s'habituer à cette vision. Le médecin légiste entra dans la pièce. **

**Sid : Victime de sexe féminin, de 48 ans : cause du décès : strangulation. Son corps présente de nombreuses ecchymoses et traces de coups. Il présente également des traces de brûlures, probablement de cigarettes.**

**Stella blémissait à fur et à mesure des explications et constations médico légale et Mac se rapprocha, se préparant au pire.**

**Sid : Mac, vous êtes descendu également ? Mais pourquoi ? vous n'êtes pas spécialiste des traumatismes comme Stella…**

**Stella : J'ai voulu qu'il m'accompagne pour … pour écrire mes constatations, ca m'évitera de devoir les retaper.**

**Mac (sortant un carnet de sa poche) : voilà **

**Sid ( suspicieux) d'accord, je poursuis.. .**

**Stella (le coupant) : non merci Sid, je vais poursuivre ..**

**Mac : (cassant sa mine de crayon de papier et levant la tête), T'es.. vous êtes sûre ?**

**Stella : ( se tournant vers son patron avec son masque de professionnelle aguerrie ) certaine. **

**Sid : Dans ce cas, je vous laisse , vous penserez bien à le remettre au frigo et à tout fermer quand vous aurez fini.**

**Stella : oui, merci Sid**

**Ainsi Sid quitta la pièce et l'institut médico légal pour rentrer chez lui tout en pensant qu il lui semblait bien bizarre que Mac vienne et plus encore qu'il dise « tu » à Stella malgré qu'il se soit repris très vite… Cette affaire était définitivement spéciale. **

**Stella : Je poursuis : La victime présente également des marques manifeste de liens au niveau des mains et des pieds : je dirais qu'elle a été attachée par un objet métallique, menottes probablement. Elle présente également des traces de luttes : elle ne s'est pas laissée faire.. sa voix se brisa , elle toussota et repris : des traces de luttes à plusieurs endroits. Elle présente également des traces de réanimation comme en témoignent les ecchymoses et les côtes cassées : son assassin, l' a tué puis réanimé à de nombreuse reprise, jusqu' à ce qu'il ne réussisse plus à la réanimer… Ce salaud, l'a torturé pendant des jours ... dit elle des sanglots dans la voix**

**Mac : s'approchant , il déposa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de sa collègue, Stella, on peut faire une pause si tu veux .**

**Stella : se dégageant des main de Mac : Non Mac , je lui dois bien ça, je dois finir …**

**Mac : Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire…**

**Stella : oui la pire partie, les tortures de nature sexuelles..**

**Mac : c'est cela… je note**

**Stella : Merci : suite et fin de l'examen de la victime : Ses tétons présente des traces de brûlures caractéristiques d'une électrocution : je pense qu'il a dû attacher des pinces crocodiles réliées à une batterie de voiture et qu'il l'a électrocutait à de nombreuses reprise… oh mon dieu, ce qu'elle a dû souffrir… De plus, on peut constater des traces de viols répétés et d'une violence extrême. **

**Mac : C'est fini, tu as tout relevé .**

**Stella : oui, je l'a remet au frais et on y va **

**Mac : s'attendant à ce qu'elle craque à n'importe qu'elle moment : d'accord**

**Stella prit le drap et le remonta sur la tête de son amie et poussa le brancard en tenant elle-même à peine debout, les yeux voilés de larmes et des images horribles tournant en boucle dans sa tête : maintenant grâce ses constatations elle pouvait « voir » ce qu'elle avait subie. Elle ouvrit la porte du casier et au moment de pousser Sophia à l'intérieur, elle mit sa tête sur le drap et ses bras autour des épaules de la victime. Chaque personne à ses limites et celle de Stella venait d'être atteintes et dépassées par la situation. Mac la laissa pleurait son amie quelques instants avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de passer ses bras autour du cou de son amie..**

**Stella : Mac , il l'a tuée ! IL L'A TUEE ! IL A PRIT MA MERE ! LA PERSONNE QUI RESSEMBLAIT LE PLUS A UNE MERE ! IL ME L'A PRISE !**

**Sans s'en rendre compte Stella s'était mise à hurler dans la morgue déserte , elle évacuait toute sa peine , sa rage et sa haine .. **

**Mac : Je sais ma Stell' , tu as tous les droits d'être en colère..**

**Au souvenir de ce que cette femme avait fait pour elle, Stella s'effondra au sol soutenue par Mac ..**

**Stella : POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE ? J'EN AI PAS ASSEZ BAVE ? POURQUOI ME L'ENLEVER ?**

**Mac : Stell' : regardes moi , je te jures que j'aurais la peau du fils de pute qui lui a fait ça…**

**Stella ne releva même pas la vulgarité inhabituelle de Mac qui tentait de contenir sa rage envers cet homme qui avait enlevé à sa Stella, l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Une journée éprouvante**

**Mac et Stella quittèrent la morgue bien tard, plus personne n'était présent dans le batiment. Stella était plus ou moins présente : il fixait un point imaginaire devant elle, les yeux rouge, san énergie comme anesthésiée par l'épreuve psychologique qu'elle venait de subir. Quand à lui Mac était ivre de colère contre l'homme qui avait infligée à sa Stella, une perte si lourde qu'il ne parvenait pas à la consoler. Ils montèrent en voiture et comme convenu plus tôt roulèrent jusqu'à chez Stella où Mac passerait la nuit. **

**_Dans la voiture_**

**Mac : Stella, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure …**

**Stella : Je sais, j'ai mal, je ne sais pas quoi dire…**

**Mac : Je comprends…**

**Mac : Stell' je suis de repos demain et toi tu es simplement d'astreinte …**

**Stella : c'est exact**

**Mac : je voulais …**

**Stella : Bah Mac, vas y dis moi …**

**Mac : je sais que c'est pas le moment ..**

**Stella : je suis ton amie, parles moi..**

**Mac : je voudrais que tu m'aides à trier les affaires de Claire… tu vois les mettre en cartons , mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers …**

**Stella : t'es sur ? **

**Mac : il faut bien el faire et tout seul …**

**Stella : J'ai compris, bien sûr que je viendrais t'aider.**

**_Arrivée chez Stella_**

**Mac : tu es sûre ?**

**Stella : Certaine, entres **

**Mac : d'accord**

**Stella : alors la salle de bain est à droite, la chambre d'ami à gauche , fais comme chez toi**

**Mac : Stell' ?**

**Stella ( se retournant) : oui ? **

**Mac : Merci **

**Stella lui fit un clin d'œil en allant préparer la chambre pour son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient couchés chacun dans leur chambre. Stella commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit distinctement des sanglots de l'autre coté de la cloison. Elle se leva et entra sans bruit dans la chambre de son ami. Là elle le vit en position fœtale, dos à elle. Silencieusement, elle se glissa dans la chambre, puis sous les draps et se mit le long de son ami- patron et elle se mit à chanter : You raise me up : la chanson préférée de Mac**

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

Au fil de la chanson, Mac s'endormit calmement dans les bras de Stella. Pendant ce temps, Stella n'avait pas remarqué son mobile allumé sur la table de chevet : le correspondant Danny Messer, écoutait sa collègue chantait, et il souriait en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la chanson que Mac passait en boucle dans son bureau sans savoir que Stella la chantait pour lui …

A l'autre bout de l'île, un cri déchira le silence : Toi !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Une journée « off »**

**Mac se réveilla avec le soleil entrant dans la pièce, il regarda autour de lui, eut un moment de pnaique en ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre puis il se souvient qu'il avait dormi chez Stella. D'ailleurs, elle était là, dormant tranquillement dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur son torse comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mac l'observa un petit moment, Dieu qu'elle était belle… Mac sentit de nouveau les larmes montaient en repensant à l'horreur vécue par Stella dans son enfance… Celle-ci s'éveilla mais ne chercha pas à bouger de place, elle se sentait parfaitement bien dans les bras de Mac et se prenait à espérer qu'il y aurait d'autres matin ainsi.**

**Stella : Bonjour dit elle en lui faisant la bise sans se lever pour autant**

**Mac : bonjour mon étoile..**

**Stella : oh mon étoile .. dit elle en riant**

**Mac (confus) : désolé Stella, je voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras …**

**Stella : (riant toujours) : tu ne m'embarrasse pas , au contraire, j'adore !**

**Mac regardant soudain sa tenue et celle de son amie ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. En effet, lui-même était en caleçon et Stella ne portait qu'une nuisette ne cachant pas grand-chose de son anatomie plus qu'avantageuse. Voyant Mac rougir à vu d'œil, Stella remarqua également qu'elle était quasi nue dans les bras de son patron pas beaucoup plus vêtu qu'elle. N'importe qui entrant dans cette chambre aurait pû croire à un couple d'amoureux. **

**Mac (gêné) : Stella, je peux me retourner le temps que tu ..**

**Stella : euh … je crois qu'on a passé la nuit ainsi et nous sommes adultes alors … et elle se leva, sortit du lit sous les yeux, à présent remplis d'une lueur bien particulière de son ami. **

**Stella : je vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner**

**Mac : Merci , …. Pour tout : souffla t il si bas que Stella ne pût l'entendre. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Mac rejoignit Stella dans la cuisine et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans une bonne humeur apparente. Quelques heures plus tard, il prirent la direction de chez Mac, pour procéder au tri des cartons de Claire. **

**_Dans l'appartement de Mac._**

**Stella, ouvrait les cartons et Mac observait les documents en déterminant ce qu'il devait garder du reste… D'un coup Stella blêmit en voyant un carton marqué « Personnel : personne ne doit savoir ». **

**Stella : Mac ! **

**Mac : oui !**

**Stella : (lui montrant le carton) : je l'ouvre ? **

**Mac : Oui, on ouvre tout et on range**

**Stella : ok **

**Elle ouvrit le carton et lorsqu' elle vit son contenu, elle appela Mac.**

**Stella : Mac , je suis désolée …**

**Mac : Mais enfin pourquoi …**

**Mac ne pût finir sa phrase qu'il étouffa un cri en voyant les papiers contenus : sa Claire qu'il aimait tant lors de sa disparition menait une double vie … tout était là : faux passeport, faux permis de conduire, double comptabilité, un listing de nom avec des sommes en face : listing de racket, et une demande de divorce datant de 3 mois avant sa disparition . Mac prenant son ton de professionnel, examina les documents : ils prouvaient sans ambiguïté que Claire était à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution et qu'elle souhaitait se séparer de lui. Ca en fût trop pour Mac qui partit se réfugiait dans sa chambre. Stella rangea proprement les documents dans un carton avant d'aller voir son ami. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, elle trouva toutes les photos de Claire brisées sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Mac en rage, il détruisait tous les souvenirs de sa vie avec Claire et lorsqu' elle entra, il était en train de jeter son alliance au sol .**

**Mac (criant) : POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE M'A FAIT CA ? **

**Stella : Mac, doucement ..**

**Mac : JE L'AIMAIS PLUS QUE TOUT .. J'AURAIS DONNE MA VIE POUR ELLE !**

**Stella : Je sais dit elle en se rapprochant de Mac qui venait de s'asseoir **

**Mac : (sa voix de brisait , sa colère se muant en douleur, la douleur d'avoir été trahie par celle qu'il a aimé follement) : J'ai vécu un enfer de solitude pendant 10 ans, me refusant d'aimer celle que mon cœur à choisie pour ne pas trahir son souvenir et rester fidèle à ma promesse de l'aimer pour l'éternité et tout ça pour CA ?**

**Stella : (se demandant qui était la femme que Mac avait choisie) : Mac , je ne sais pas quoi dire.. je suis désolée…**

**Mac : tu n'as pas être désolée, grâce à toi, je sais qui elle était et je vais pouvoir t'aimer sans son ombre au dessus de nous.**

**Stella : (choquée par cette non déclaration) Mac, as-tu conscience de ce que tu viens de dire ? **

**Mac : Oui, Stella, mon étoile, c'est toi la femme que j'aime en me l'interdisant depuis tant d'années pour ne pas trahir cette …**

**Stella : (pleurant de joie en entendant les mots qu'elle a espéré si longtemps, ne croyant jamais les entendre) : oh Mac , moi aussi je t'aime depuis si longtemps mais je n'osais me déclarer de peur de perdre notre amitié, de trahir la confiance que tu mettais en moi .. Je t'aime depuis 10 ans en silence et en espérant ce jour**

**Mac s'apprêtait à embrasser celle à qui il avait donné son cœur quand un mobile sonna**

**_Dring Dring_**

**Mac : Taylor ? **

**Danny : Mac ? mais pourquoi vous répondez au portable de Stella ?**

**Stella le regardait en écarquillant les yeux ..**

**Mac : J'ai répondu car j'ai cru que c'était le mien**

**Danny : Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes tout les 2 ..**

**Mac : Oui, mais ça vous regarde pas, dit il sèchement **

**Danny : ok , ok **

**Mac : donc, je vous passe Stella**

**Stella : Danny, que veux tu ? **

**Danny : Stella, on a découvert que la victime avait témoigné il y a quelques années dans un procès de pédophilie ayant eu lieu à St Vincent. Elle a envoyé un homme en prison pour le restant de sa vie et devines quoi, il s'est évadé i semaines ! **

**Stella lâcha le téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mac reprit le combiné.**

**Danny : Stella, vous êtes toujours là**

**Mac : Non c'est moi, on vous rappelle ! **

**Et il coupa la conversation avant de laisser le temps à son collègue de répondre. Il jeta le téléphone sur la table et se rua près de Stella qui était complètement terrorisée. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard dans le vague, visiblement submergée par des souvenirs..**

**Stella : Mac , je t'ai pas tout dit .. Je pensais pas que ça serait nécessaire.**

**Mac : je crois comprendre..**

**Stella : Il était enfermé à vie, et du coup … je suis désolée Mac de ne t'avoir pas dit**

**Mac : Stella, mon amour, je comprends, tu voulais pas revivre ça **

**Stella : je dois te le dire … Il était le directeur de l'établissement, et il abusait de jeunes filles dont moi. Ca a duré de mes 10 ans à mes 16 ans et Sophia a été une des rares personnes à avoir témoigné à son procès permettant d'appuyer nos témoignages. Je suis à l'origine de ce scandale car je suis tombée enceinte suite à ces viols et j'ai dû me faire avorter car je ne pouvais garder ce bébé de la honte. J'y suis allée avec Sophia et lors de l'examen gynécologique, le médecin a relevé des traces prouvant que les rapports n'étaient pas consentis et a donné l'alerte auprès de la police.**

**Mac (les yeux brillants de rage) : je vais le buter !**

**Stella ( pleurant) : Non Mac ! Pas de vengeance personnelle !**

**Mac : Mais Stella, il t'a prit ton enfance ! ton amie ! **

**Stella : je sais mais je veux pas qu'il me prenne en plus l'homme de ma vie ! Si tu le tue tu iras en prison et moi, je le supporterais pas … s- il te plait , promets moi, que tu vas pas m'abandonner ainsi ..**

**Mac : Je te le promets mais je te jure que ce coup ci, je vais m'arranger pour que ca se saches en prison qu'il est violeur d'enfant , il ne fera pas de vieux os…**

**Stella : Merci **

**Stella : Mac, on va devoir leur dire vu que c'est très probablement lui qui a tué sophia et que visiblement il cherche a se venger des personnes l'ayant envoyé en prison …**

**Mac : et ça signifie que tu es sur sa liste …**

**Stella : (n'ayant pas remarqué ce détail plus tôt) : euh oui .. Mac je suis incapable de raconter tout ça à l'équipe…**

**Mac : Je sais, je le ferais mais je vais simplement leur dire que tu faisais partie des victimes et que par conséquent tu es sur sa liste.**

**Stella : d'accord**

**Mac : Stella, tu vas pas aimer … mais il va te falloir une protection policière permanente jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire… moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre la femme de ma vie..**

**Stella ( touchée par la dernière phrase) : mais tu es là toi !**

**Mac : oui, on ne se sépare plus , nuit et jour, jusqu' à la fin de l' enquête**

**Stella : et même un peu plus loin, dit elle en souriant et en se rapprochant pour embrasser enfin Mac. **

**Ils s'approchèrent et enfin , après 10 ans d'attente , leurs lèvres de rencontrèrent en un tendre baiser.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note de l'auteur : Merci aux auteurs de reviews ! **_

_**Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition ... donc court, juste pour amener une partie plus longue qui sera publiée dans le week end... probablement dimanche soir ...**_

**Chapitre 14**

**Un début de soirée calme .. **

**La soirée approchant à grands pas, Mac décida d'inviter Stella au restaurant. Mais avant cela, il rappela Danny pour lui donner quelques instructions. **

**_Au téléphone_**

**Danny : Messer !**

**Mac : Danny, c'est Mac**

**Danny : Ah enfin ! vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi …**

**Mac : STOP ! Je vous dirais tout ce qui a un lien avec l'affaire mais demain, en attendant je veux que vous fassiez toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables sur ce salopard de Verget : je veux tout savoir : son enfance, sa vie , ses contacts , ses finances, TOUT ! et localiser moi ce type par son téléphone portable, je veux savoir où il est !**

**Danny : ( choqué par la vulgarité et l'énervement très inhabituel de son patron) : Mac .. vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal ..**

**Mac : C'est le cas, ce salopard a enlevé une nouvelle femme, il a détruit la vie de ( se reprenant juste à temps) , il a détruit une vie et visiblement ne compte pas s'arrêter là, donc oui , je suis un peu à cran et impatient de le coincer et de le renvoyer d'où il vient et pour toujours. **

**Danny : Ok patron, je m'occupe de ça avec Lindsay **

**Mac : Encore une chose Danny , si y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau, téléphonez moi ! même si je suis de repos ..**

**Danny : mais Stella est d'astreinte, je l'appelle plutôt elle non ? **

**Mac : non, appelez moi **

**Danny : D'accord**

**Mac : Merci Danny **

**_Fin de conversation téléphonique_**

**Mac : Stell' ! **

**Stella : oui**

**Mac : j'aimerais, si tu permets, t'inviter au restaurant ? demanda t il tout doucement..**

**Stella : oh que c'est mignon, le grand Mac est aussi un homme timide … se moque t elle gentiment**

**Mac : (rougissant) : Euh oui …**

**Stella : Bien sûr que j'accepte l'invitation, je serais ravie de passer la soirée avec toi ! **

**Mac ( souriant ) : le resto grec ça te va ?**

**Stella : Evidemment, c'est mon préféré ! **

**Pendant ce temps, un homme observait Mac et Stella dans l'ombre : Stella, tu paieras le fait d'avoir tué mon enfant ! pensa t-il …**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Une soirée bouleversée ..**

**Mac et Stella partirent de l'appartement de Mac, ils marchaient côte à côte, les épaules se touchant , il riaient comme tous les couples d'amoureux de la Terre. Mac n'osait pas prendre la main de Stella dans la sienne mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Stella entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de celui qui devenait son compagnon : Un magnifique sourire tel que Mac en faisait peu depuis le décès de claire éclaira son visage ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Stella en pensant qu'elle en était la cause. Ils parcourent les 10 minutes de marche ainsi sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient observés à la fois par des curieux mais aussi par un prédateur tapi dans l'obscurité…**

**_Arrivée au restaurant grec_**

**Mac (ouvrant la porte) : Mon étoile … si tu veux bien..**

**Stella : Merci **

**Mac et Stella s'installèrent tout au fond de la salle dans un coin discret bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils avaient simplement envie d'être seuls au monde. Ils étaient installés depuis même pas 15 minutes lorsque les 2 téléphones se mirent à sonner. **

**_Conversation téléphonique de Mac_**

**Mac : Taylor ! **

**Danny : Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais on a eu un appel au 911, nous signalant un corps à St vincent …**

**Mac : Oh non ..**

**Danny : Patron ? vous avez l'air bizarre.**

**Mac : (se reprenant) : non, c'est juste que vous tombez mal, je suis au restaurant avec Ste … ma compagne et ..**

**Danny : Oh … vous avez quelqu'un ..**

**Mac (regardant Stella qui était également au téléphone dans les yeux) : oui Danny, j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur…**

**Danny (surpris que Mac ouvre son cœur un tant soit peu) :d'accord , désolé patron de gâcher votre soirée romantique mais le devoir nous appelle. Je vous attends sur la scène de crime. Lindsay est en train de prévenir Stella, donc pas besoin de l'appeler.**

**Mac : (regardant Stella en face de lui) : on arrivera ensemble quand même car St vincent est à 2 pas de chez elle donc je passe la chercher. **

**Danny : Bien. A tout à l'heure patron**

**_Conversation téléphonique de Stella, en parallèle de celle de Mac_**

**Stella : Bonasera ! **

**Lindsay : Stella, c'est Lindsay …**

**Stella : Lindsay, ne me dis pas que ..**

**Lindsay : comment tu sais que je t'appelle pour une affaire ?**

**Stella : Le téléphone de M … se reprenant en voyant qu'elle allait dire une betise, je me doute que tu me déranges pas pour rien un jour où je travaille pas..**

**Lindsay : c'est pas ce que tu allais dire à la base, le téléphone de … Danny est en train de téléphoner à Mac, c'est comme ca que tu as su pourquoi ..**

**Stella : ( la coupant) : non pas du tout, je suis au restaurant avec M .. euh mon petit ami …**

**Lindsay : Whouh ! t'as un copain ?**

**Stella : euh oui et non, disons que j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur , l'homme de ma vie ..**

**Lindsay : Oh là là mais tu vas pas un peu vite en besogne, ca ne fait que 1 mois que Francky … Mais dis moi, je le connais ?**

**Stella : Oui et non .. **

**Lindsay : ca veut dire quoi ça ..**

**Stella : Ca veut dire, Lindsay Messer que tu n'en sauras pas plus … Tu m'appelais pour une affaire je te rappelle..**

**Lindsay : Ok, Ok, donc je le connais mais pas comme il est vraiment … hum j'ai une idée … **

**Stella : Lindsay ! **

**Lindsay : Ok ok l'affaire … on a eu un appel du 911 pour un corps trouvé à St vincent ..**

**Stella : St Vincent ? Par pitié, non pas ça ..**

**Lindsay : Que se passe t il ? ta voix est bizarre..**

**Stella : Non c'est juste que à St vincent , j'espères que c'est pas déjà une nouvelle victime de ce salopard..**

**Lindsay : salopard ? hum ça lui va bien mais habituellement tu ne parles pas ainsi..**

**Stella : ( coupant court à la conversation) : On arrive **

**Lindsay : On ? **

**Stella : (se rendant compte de sa gaffe) : euh oui , on ... tu as dit que Danny téléphonait à Mac et vu que St vincent est près de chez moi , je suppose qu'il va passer me chercher… **

**Lindsay : (pas convaincue) : oui, c'est cela, Danny vient de me le confirmer, il vient de raccrocher avec Mac.**

**Stella : ok, à tout de suite.. **

**_Fin de conversation_**

**Danny : Lindsay , tu penses comme moi que ces deux là ..**

**Lindsay : Ils sont bizarres**

**Danny : tu sais que Mac, m'a dit qu'il était au resto avec .. comment il a dit déjà : son âme sœur ! je savais même pas qu'il avait quelqu'un, c'est tout récent il semble déjà prêt à qualifier cette femme d'âme sœur..**

**Lindsay : Ca c'est drôle, Stella m'a dit qu'elle était au restaurant également avec son âme sœur qui est l'homme de sa vie ... en plus 2 fois elle s'est reprise… Ele savait déjà qu'on avait une affaire et ensuite elle a pas hésitée une seconde, ni semblait étonnée quand je lui ai dit que tu avais appelé Mac …**

**Danny : tu penses comme moi …**

**Lindsay si tu penses que ces 2 là étaient au resto ensemble alors oui ! mais pourquoi nous dire qu'ils sont en rendez vous galant…**

**Danny : à moins que ..**

**Lindsay : que Mac parlait de Stella et vice versa. ! **

**Danny : oui ! **

**Lindsay ( excitée comme une puce) : ca serait trop bien ! trop beau ! ils vont trop bien ensemble ! **

**Danny : t'emballes pas si ca se trouve on fait fausse route sur toute la ligne !**

**Lindsay : on va vite s'en rendre compte de toute façon à leur comportement sur la scène de crime.**

**Lindsay et Danny et Mac et Stella de leurs côté se mirent en route pour l'orphelinat St Vincent. Pendant ce temps, un rodeur les observait et s'impatientait qu'ils découvrent son travail … **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Une nouvelle victime .. **

**Les 4 scientifiques se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de St Vincent. Déjà Stella se sentait stressée en ce demandant sur qui elle allait tomber … imperceptiblement elle se rapprocha de Mac comme si la proximité de celui-ci pouvait la protéger… Ils laissèrent Danny et Lindsay partir devant et une fois suffisament en retrait, Mac se rapprocha de Stella , passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille : **

**Mac : T'inquiètes je suis là, si ca va pas prononces simplement la phrsase suivante : Mac je rentre au labo ! **

**Stella : Merci mon chevalier servant**

**Mac : A votre service, mon étoile …**

**Durant leur petit aparté, ils ne virent pas Danny et Lindsay se retournait lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que leurs patrons les avaient laissé filer devant de façon à se retrouver seuls à l'arrière. Ainsi il virent de loin, Mac se pencher vers Stella et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. **

**De son coté , l'assassin observait sa prochaine victime ou plutôt ses prochaines victimes puisqu' il serait obliger d'enlever 2 personnes pour avoir sa prochaine proie. **

**Ils entrèrent dans l'orphelinat et demandèrent où se trouvait la victime. Le vigile de nuit leur indiqua le chemin : la victime se trouvait en salle 3 … Stella blêmit ce qui n'échappa pas à Mac. **

**Mac : Que se passe t il ? doucement pour que ses collègues ne distingue pas **

**Stella : La salle 3, c'est la petite salle adjacente au bureau du directeur, c'est là qu'il nous …**

**Stella s'arrête ne pouvant se résoudre à prononcer ce mot. Lindsay et Danny ne connaissait pas le chemin . **

**Lindsay : Stella ! on te suis **

**Stella : pourquoi moi ?**

**Lindsay (tentant de savoir où Stella avait grandie) : bah tu connais l'établissement non ? **

**Stella (repérant clairement la manœuvre) : non pas plus que vous **

**Mac : (venant au secours de Stella) : Suivez moi …**

**Mac ouvrit le chemin avec Stella à ses cotés, leurs mains se frôlant en permanence mais sans jamais s'attraper vu qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et pourtant Stella aurait eu bien besoin de ce contact réconfortant …**

**Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Mac remarqua de suite la façade très pro de Stella qui avait déjà attraper son appareil photo et commençait à photographier la scène. Mac quand à lui s'approcha de la victime pour faire quelques constatations, Danny et Lindsay partir plus loin dans la salle pour faire les relevés d'empreintes et autres indices. Stella se rapprochait du corps et donc de Mac.**

**Mac : Stell' tu la connais ? **

**Stella : Oui, mais c'est pas pareil : c'est Marie Loriot : elle a 2 ans de moins que moi, elle était une des victimes de ce porc , je ne l'ai connu qu'au moment du procès.**

**Mac : Ca va aller ?**

**Stella : oui, ca sera toujours moins dur que Sophia …**

**Danny : (mac sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver) : Mac, Stella, cette pièce a été nettoyée de fond en comble on aura pas grand-chose.. Si l'ancien directeur est le coupable, il a bien appris a effacer ses traces en prison …**

**Mac : oui , Danny veuillez transporter le corps à l' institut médico légale**

**Il regarda Stella qui hocha sensiblement la tête comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Mac.**

**Mac : et convoquez l'équipe au complet demai dans mon bureau pour une réunion extraordinaire.**

**Danny : d'accord mais pourquoi ?**

**Mac : J'aurais de nouveaux éléments pour vous.**

**Stella : Mac , vous pouvez venir ici s il vous plait ?**

**Mac : J'arrive **

**Mac s'approcha : **

**Stella : Mac, il l'a tué en seulement 24h … pourquoi ? **

**Mac : on demandera à cid de vérifier si la victime possède une vulnérabilité cardiaque dit il en remarquant des marques caractéristiques de tentatives de réanimation ratée… Demain on va devoir leur dire ..**

**Stella : Je sais, Mac, j'aurais pas le courage de raconter de nouveau cela… et en plus devant tout le monde…**

**Mac : je sais, c'est moi qui expliquera la situation : je m'en tiendrais au strict minimum. Tu n'es même pas obligée d'être présente. **

**Stella : non je serais là mais s il te plait, pourrais je me mettre a coté de toi ?**

**Mac :Bien sur **

**Stella : mais certains risquent de deviner que nous sommes amis…**

**Mac : Ca m'est égal, simplement nous devrons nous abstenir de toute démonstration d'affection car Sinclair ne doit rien savoir … sinon il ne voudra pas nos laisser ensemble et il est hors de question que je travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre…**

**Stella : d'accord. **

**Les scientifiques avaient fini les constatations et ils se faisaient déjà tard ainsi chacun rentra chez lui, enfin presque puisque Stella et Mac rentrèrent ensemble chez Stella comme prévu. Mac semblait nerveux … en fait il ne savait pas comment se comporter : devait il prendre la chambre d'ami ? Stella lisant la nervosité dans les yeux de son compagnon,le sortit rapidement de son embarras :**

**Stella : Mac, tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? je voudrais dormir dans tes bras .. **

**Mac : avec un grand sourire : evidemment ! **

**Ainsi entrèrent dans l'appartement de Stella. Ils passèrent tour à tour à la salle de bain. Mac était déjà dans le lit lorsqu'il vit Stella rentrer dans la chambre simplement vêtue d'une nuisette en voile qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie..**

**Mac (d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir) : Mon dieu que tu es belle !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser à l'intention des jeunes lecteurs qu'il s'agit d' un passage M ( NC- 17) pour scènes de nature sexuelle explicite. Si vous n'avez pas envie de lire ce type de scène vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre suivant sans être perdus dans l'histoire**

**Chapitre 17**

**Le jour J **

**Stella se glissa lentement dans le lit auprès de Mac.**

**Stella : tu es pas mal non plus ! dit elle en regardant son homme**

**Mac : Merci**

**Mac ne savait pas trop si il devait écouter son désir qui grandissait pour cette femme ou si il devait simplement en rester là. Stella quant à elle ne désirait que l'embrasser. Aussi elle se pencha vers lui et scella ses lèvres à celle de Mac dans un baiser d'une tendresse infinie.. cela eut pour effet d'accentuer encore le désir de Mac pour cette femme qui allait finir par le rendre fou.. Aussi il décida de laisser parler son corps et son cœur et intensifia le baiser en réclamant le libre accès à la bouche de Stella ce qu'elle lui laissa bien volontiers. Voyant que Stella n'offrait aucune résistance et semblait apprécier ses baisers les mains de Mac se firent plus audacieuses. Elles commencèrent à descendre sur ses épaules nues tandis que celle de Stella caressait les cheveux de l'homme. Puis lentement, Mac entreprit de descendre une des bretelles de la belle nuisette en dentelle noire libérant ainsi une épaule et le haut de buste. Comme pour l'encourageait Stella se tortillait le long de lui pour tenter de sortir son bras de sa bretelle et pouvoir se bouger à sa guise. Quand elle réussit enfin, elle monta à califourchon sur Mac de façon a se trouver sur lui. Mac entreprit lui de défaire la seconde bretelle ce qui eut pour effet de libérer entièrement les seins de Stella. Il l'observa quelques instants remarquant sa légère cicatrice au niveau de la clavicule, vestige de son passé. Il passa tendrement son pouce dessus avant d'y déposer un baiser. Stella repoussa ses longues boucles brunes en un mouvement de la tête qui eût pour effet de dévoiler complètement sa poitrine à Mac. Celui-ci entreprit de descendre de sa clavicule vers ses seins en de douces caresses et baisers ce qui tira des gémissements de contentement à Stella. Puis, il prit son sein gauche en bouche tout en malaxant le droit. Stella n'était pas non plus en reste puisque sa main était dejà passée sous le caleçon de Mac et lui caressait tendrement les fesses. Mac s'arrêta quelques instants et fixa Stella dans les yeux : **

**Mac : Stell' est ce que tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça avec moi ? **

**Stella : Oh que oui, je le veux, je le veux tout de suite, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve ..**

**Mac poursuivi donc sa descente en entraînant avec lui la nuisette de Stella. Elle était a présent en string noir et Mac était forcé d'admettre que c'était réellement une déesse. Il descendit sa main et la posa très délicatement sur le string de Stella et commença à la caresser à travers le tissu. Stella gémissait à présent très distinctement et entreprit elle-même de caresser le membre tendu de désir de Mac. Mac n'osant aller plus loin rapidement, Stella lui prit la main et la glissa sous le tissu directement sur son sexe. Aussi, Mac continua de la caresser tranquillement et ôta le dernier rempart de tissu entre leur 2 corps. Il ôta également son caleçon. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent nus allongés l'un contre l'autre Stella au dessus de lui. De façon, à pouvoir la caresser plus à son aise, Mac l'a fit glisser délicatement sur le coté gauche. Il continua à caresser son intimité se faisant de plus en plus aventureux. Il entra très doucement pour ne pas risquer de faire le moindre mal à son étoile, un doigts , puis un autre en elle et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient très doux qui emmena Stella rapidement vers son 1****er**** orgasme. Puis enfin, il se mit sur elle et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de Stella, la regarda un instant dans les yeux et ne voyant que du désir, il la pénétra doucement. Il resta un petit moment immobile, le temps pour elle de s'habituer à sa présence puis tranquillement il les emmena tous les 2 ensembles vers le 7****e**** ciel. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, toujours nus et unis. **

**Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent puis prirent leurs douches ensemble avant de déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Mac allait devoir expliquer à l'équipe une partie du passé de Stella. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Journée de révélations**

**Mac et Stella arrivèrent à 7h30 au bureau, ensemble. Ils avaient sciemment calculé d'arriver une bonne demi heure avant le reste de l'équipe pour 2 raisons : Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait que l'équipe soit au courant de leur histoire d'amour car il est interdit par le règlement pour un supérieur d'avoir une relation personnelle avec l'un de ses employés d'une part, et d'autre part, Mac voulait avoir le temps de se préparer aux révélations qu'il allait devoir faire à reste de l'équipe. Ils entrèrent directement dans le bureau de Mac et tirèrent les stores. Ils s'assirent ensemble dans le canapé.**

**Mac : On y est … Dans 30 minutes ils vont arriver et va falloir que tu affrontes leurs regards, tu te sens prête ? **

**Stella : non, mais je ne le serais jamais ..**

**Mac : toute façon, je vais leur dire le strict nécessaire , le reste c'est notre histoire**

**Stella : Merci, Mac, merci pour tout**

**Mac : De rien ma belle**

**Mac allait passer son bras au dessus des épaules de Stella pour la serrer contre lui quand il entendit des coups légers à la porte**

**Mac : Entrez !**

**Lindsay et Danny : C'est nous ! bonjour Mac ! bonjour Stella !**

**Stella : bonjour ! vous êtes en avance ?**

**Lindsay : Oui, d'environ 5 minutes **

**Mac : Parfait ! asseyez vous .. on va attendre Sheldon et Adam**

**Lindsay : vous êtes là depuis longtemps tous les 2 ? **

**Mac : Je suis arrivée en même temps que Stella, vers 7h30**

**Stella : oui c'est ça, on est arrivés en même temps..**

**Danny : oui bien sur **

**Mac : Stella est ce que tu peux .. vous pouvez aller chercher le dossier de l'affaire ?**

**Stella : Bien sur **

**Stella profita de l'occasion offerte par Mac de sortir pour aller se rincer le visage afin de se donner un peu de courage … décidément cette réunion allait être une sacrée épreuve. **

**_Pendant ce temps là_**

**Lindsay : Mac, vous venez bien de vous reprendre ?**

**Mac : non pas du tout , je vois pas de quoi vous parlez ..**

**Lindsay je vous ai entendu distinctement tutoyer Stella et … comment dire c'est pas habituel **

**Mac : Non Lindsay vous avez mal entendu.**

**Lindsay ne put insister davantage car déjà Stella revenait escortée par Adam et Sheldon. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas assuré pour se poster directement à coté de Mac sur le canapé ce qui était particulièrement inhabituel. Ce qui l'était encore plus, c'est que Mac ne lui dit absolument rien comme si c'était normal. **

**Mac : Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer la réunion**

**Il se tourna très légèrement vers Stella et la fixa dans les yeux avant de démarrer.**

**Mac : Comme vous le savez tous, il semble que les 2 meurtres ayant eu lieu à St Vincent soit l'œuvre de l'ancien directeur de cet établissement qui se venge des victimes et témoins ayant témoigné lors de son procès.**

**Sheldon : C'est exact **

**Mac : J'ai un nouvel élément à vous communiquer…**

**Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait saisi la main de Stella qu'il serrait à présent très fort.**

**Mac : Stella a fait partie des victime dit il en retenant son souffle ..**

**Mac avait des larmes plein les yeux en songeant à ce qu'il venait de dire.. il ne pouvait imaginer sa Stella face à ce prédateur.. pourtant il devait leur donnait des éléments supplémentaires.**

**Mac : Ce fut sa première victime et également le déclencheur du procès qui a suivi. Voilà, vous savez ce qu'il ya à savoir. J'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que à partir de ce moment Stella fait partie de sa liste de futures victimes et par conséquent est placée sous protection policière permanente. Si y a des questions, venez me trouver personnellement et maintenant je veux tout le monde au boulot pour choper cet espèce d'enfoiré !**

**Tous les scientifiques sortirent abasourdis par les révélations de leur patron mais aussi par son comportement. Seule Stella ne bougea pas et attendit que tous soient sortis avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de Mac. Elle s'accrochait à la chemise de Mac en cachant son visage dans les pans du tissu. Mac quand à lui ne tentait même pas de retenir ses larmes : il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie, il voulait simplement qu'elle comprenne qu'il était avec elle. A ce moment précis, Sheldon frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse. **

**Sheldon : Patron , je voulais vous demander …**

**Voyant la position et l'état émotionnel de ses patrons , il s'interrompit **

**Sheldon : Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…**

**Et il ressortit aussitôt. Il se rendit en salle de pause où s'était réunis ses collègues choqués..**

**Lindsay : Stella violée par ce type ? non c'est pas possible .. mais comment ça elle fût sa première victime ? pourquoi ce fût elle le déclencheur du procès ? **

**Lindsay était visiblement énervée et peinée pour son amie.**

**Lindsay : et pourquoi c'est Mac qui nous raconte ça ? Comment il a su ? et vous avez vu comment il serrait la main de Stella ? En plus je suis sure qu'il s'est repris quand il lui a demander d'aller chercher le dossier …**

**Danny : Linds … calmes toi … une chose à la fois ..**

**Sheldon (coupant Danny) : eh ben j'ai pas de réponse.**

**Lindsay : pourquoi ? pourquoi t'as pas eu de réponse ?**

**Sheldon : bah disons que je suis rentré dans le bureau, j'ai trouvé Stella en train de pleurer dans les bras de Mac et Mac n'était pas au mieux non plus .**

**Lindsay : Quoi ? comment ça « dans les bras de Mac » ?**

**Sheldon : bah ils étaient assis sur le canapé et Stella pleurait sur l'épaule de Mac ..**

**Danny : (coupant Sheldon à son tour) : bon alors on va essayer de répondre aux questions seuls .. pour le moment. On va laisser un peu de temps à Stella avant de retourner voir Mac…**

**Lindsay : D'accord.**

**Danny : A priori Stella fût sa première victime : Elle avait 18 ans le jour du procès, donc on peut en déduire logiquement qu'elle était plus jeune d'au moins 2 ans au vu des lenteurs de notre système. Mac ne nous a donné aucune autre indication donc il faudra regardée l'âge des autres victimes… il va nous falloir les minutes du procès. Je vais voir si Mac peut nous les obtenir.. **

**Lindsay : il a dit que Stella fût l'élément déclencheur du procès : pourquoi ? S'est elle confiée à quelqu'un ? Peut être à la première victime, les réactions de Stella semblaient indiquées qu'elle la connaissait … Mac pourrait également nous éclairer sur ce point mais il est pas bavard… peut être qu'on aura une réponse avec les minutes du procès.**

**Sheldon : Pour répondre à une de tes questions, je pense que c'est Mac qui nous a informé car Stella devait pas être en état de l'annoncer elle-même et je pense qu'il est courant car Stella lui a raconté mais je pense également qu'il ne nous pas tout dit : juste le minimum. **

**Lindsay : en tout cas, il nous cachent quelque chose ces 2 là et pour savoir ce que c'est ça pas être simple… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Une triple enquête**

**La journée avançait à grand pas et nous étions déjà au milieu de la matinée lorsque Mac reçut un nouveau dossier en provenance de la brigade des mœurs : on réclamait leur expertise sur la bande des cigales : un groupe de femmes à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution et de racket. Mac n'était pas ravi de voir ce dossier arrivé sur son bureau : cette bande était dirigée par une certaine Claire Grabowski , aussi connu sous le nom de Claire Taylor. La requête consistait à aider à démanteler ce réseau et savoir ce qui était arrivée à sa chef « apparemment » décédée dans le World Trade Center mais peut être pas des suites des attentats. A la vue de ce dossier, Mac sortit de son bureau dans un état d'énervement certain, passa sans un regard devant le grand bureau vitré où Stella travaillait sur des prélèvements de leur 2****e**** victime. **

**Concernant cette affaire, les scientifiques avaient découverts que la victime présentait une maladie génétique appelée QT long ce qui expliqué l'échec de la réanimation et la mort « rapide » de cette dernière victime. Chacun était à présent bien conscient que le tueur allait rechercher une nouvelle victime et tous craignaient pour leur collègue. Pareillement, ils avaient fait la demande des minutes du procès Verget, celle-ci devraient leur parvenir d'ic jours, ce qui bien trop long au vu du rythme du tueur.**

**Parallèlement, Lindsay « enquêtait » sur le comportement plus que curieux de ces collègues et patrons sans parvenir à déterminer si ces patrons étaient de simples amis, comme beaucoup le savent déjà ou ils sont des amis très proches ou plus. **

**Sheldon levant les yeux un instant vit passé Mac, d'un pas très pressé, il tenait un dossier contre lui et se dirigeait résolument vers les vestiaires. Il le suivit. Il le trouva dans le vestiaire des hommes, lisant ce dossier, des larmes dans les yeux.**

**Sheldon : Patron ? Qu'est ce qui vous met dans cet état ?**

**Mac : (criant) Partez !**

**Sheldon : Patron, je veux vous aider ..**

**Mac : (sa vois montant dans les aigus ) : Dégagez de là ! **

**Sheldon : Patron , je ne partirais pas, c'est quoi ce dossier ? je veux vous aider ! **

**Mac : ( s'énervant) : si vous voulez m'aider ! allez me chercher Stella ! **

**Sheldon : Stella ? mais pourquoi ?**

**Mac : Arretez de poser des questions et obeissez ! **

**Sheldon sortit du vestiaire et marcha le long du couloir remontant vers les bureaux en songeant au comportement plus qu'étrange de son patron, qui venait de lui ordonnait de partir sans même vouloir lui expliquer ce que contenait ce dossier. De plus, il réclamait qu'il aille chercher Stella. Pourquoi elle ? Il était dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il croisa Lindsay : **

**Lindsay : Sheldon , je cherche Mac ..**

**Sheldon : je te coupe, je te conseille pas d'aller le voir , je viens de me faire foutre à la porte, je sais pas pourquoi, Mac s'est enfermé dans les vestiaires avec un dossier et il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher Stella.**

**Lindsay : Ah bon ? Stella ? mais pourquoi ?**

**Sheldon : si tu veux mon avis, ces 2 là sont plus que de simples amis : ils sont réellement très proches et au vu de l'état d'énervement de Mac, je pense que seule Stella pourra l'approcher sans se faire jeter.**

**Lindsay : C'est sur, si une personne peut y arriver c'est elle ! **

**Entrant dans le bureau,**

**Sheldon : Stella , le patron te demandes …**

**Stella lâcha toutes ses affaires et prit la direction du bureau de Mac**

**Sheldon : Non , Stella il s'est enfermé dans les vestiaires avec un dossier et m' a jeté dehors quand je suis allé le voir…**

**Stella partit en trombe sans même un regard pour son collègue.**

**Sheldon : … et voilà, je peux même pas finir ma phrase.**

**Stella entra dans le vestiaire sans un bruit, elle y trouva Mac appuyé le long du mur, assis au sol, lisant un dossier. Il leva les yeux et de suite elle remarqua ses grands yeux embués de larmes.**

**Stella : eh, Mac c'est moi ..**

**Mac : Ma Stella dit il en se levant et en la serrant très fort contre lui**

**Stella : Mac que se passe t il ? **

**Mac : regardes, dit il en lui tendant le dossier.**

**Stella le parcourût et voyant les éléments comprit qu'ils allaient devoir enquêter sur la mort de Claire et que son secret allait être étalé sur la place publique.**

**Mac : Stell' je peux pas faire ça … je peux pas enquêter sur Claire, je peux pas raconter tout se que toi tu sais à l'équipe , jamais j'y arriverais.**

**Stella : Mac, t'es plus seul, je suis là moi, je t'aiderais et te soutiendrais comme tu l'a fait pour moi aujourd'hui.**

**Mac : Stell' si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..**

**Stella : je le sais parce que je t'aime autant…**

**A travers la cloison fine des vestiaires de l'institut, Lindsay venait d'assister à la déclaration d'amour de ses patrons et pleurait silencieusement de joie pour ses amis. Connaissant le règlement, elle décida de garder pour elle se à quoi elle venait malgré elle d'assister et sortit des toilettes le sourire au lèvres. **

**La journée était passée rapidement et il était déjà plus de 20h, tous étaient rentrés chez eux à l'exception de Mac et Stella qui étaient seuls au bureau, puisqu'ils étaient tous les 2 de repos demain. Quand soudain, une explosion se fit entendre au rez de chaussée et ils descendirent en trombe. Ainsi Mac ne pût éviter le coup de barre de fer qui s'abattit sur sa tête tout comme Stella ne pût lui porter secours, assommée par son tour la même barre. L'homme encagoulé les chargèrent sans ménagement dans sa camionnette et démarra à fond de cale. Il avait réussi, enfin il la tenait, celle par qui tout avait commençait et fini, celle qui avait tué son enfant. Il avait même réussi à avoir son cher Mac, ce qui promettait d'être intéressant pour ses « jeux ». **


	20. Chapter 20

_**A l'intention des jeunes lecteurs : Ce chapitre ainsi que les 2 suivants comportent des scènes de violence explicites pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes.**_

**Chapitre 20**

**L'enlèvement, jour 1 **

**Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Mac et Stella reprirent lentement connaissance. Ils se trouvaient chacun dans une pièce avec une fenêtre haute munie de barreaux, des crochets au plafond, une ampoule blafarde en guise de lumière.. seuls objets « moderne » un poste de télévision et une caméra. Mac remarqua de suite, qu'il avait été séparée de Stella mais également qu'il avait les mains liées dans le dos mais les pieds libres. Stella quant a elle avait les mains liées à des anneaux accrochés au mur et les pieds écartés liés a des anneaux au sol. Aucun des 2 n'étaient bâillonnés. **

**Mac : Stell ' t'es là ? **

**…****.**

**Mac : Stella !**

**Stella (l'entendant enfin) : Mac ! Mac ! oui je suis là ! **

**Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'environ 1m85 apparu, il ne portait ni masque, ni cagoule cependant il état armé d'un couteau. Il entra d'abord dans la pièce où était retenu Mac.**

**Homme : Ah ! bah enfin vous êtes réveillé ! j'ai bien cru que je vous avais tapé trop fort sur la tête ! **

**Il amena Mac au centre de la pièce et le suspendit par les mains aux crochets du plafond. Mac se trouvait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, il calcula mentalement qu'au bout d dans cette position, l'asphyxie le guetterait. L'homme alluma le poste de télévision et sur l'écran apparu l'image de la pièce se trouvant a coté : une image de Stella. Mac y découvrit sa Stella complètement immobilisée, mais elle ne pleurait pas et dans ses yeux vert émeraude brillait une lueur qu'il connaissait bien : Stella ne se laissera pas faire facilement.**

**Homme : voila, vous êtes bien là, vous avez même la TV, vous allez pouvoir assister au spectacle ..**

**Le rire qu'eût l'homme glaça d'effroi Mac. L'homme sorti de la pièce et il le vit apparaître sur l'écran dans la pièce de Stella. **

**Homme : Stella, ne fais pas semblant , je t'ai entendu , je sais que tu as repris conscience. **

**Stella ouvrit les yeux et reconnu immédiatement son agresseur. Verget, le directeur maudit de son enfance.**

**Verget : Alors on me reconnaît ?**

**Stella ne lui répondit pas et lui cracha au visage ce qui tira un sourire à Mac : Sa Stella n'allait pas se laisser faire ! **

**Verget (en lui décochant une gifle telle que la tête de Stella failli heurter le mur) : Espèce de petite Salope ! **

**Voyant cela, Mac tirait de toutes ces forces sur ces chaînes pour se libérer et aller au secours de son amour.**

**Verget : voila , je t'explique le deal ( en disant cela, il alluma le poste de télévision) : je suis certaine que te reconnaît ton « patron » Mac Taylor, il se trouve dans la pièce d' a côté, je vais te détacher mais à la moindre bétise, je lui casse le bras et tu pourras assister à tous cela en direct ! Mac, je sais que vous m'entendez, c'est pareil pour vous, la moindre résistance et c'est elle qui en payera les conséquences. **

**Et comme pour bien illustrer sa menace,il coupa le chemisier de Stella qui se retrouvait à présent en soutien gorge…**

**Verget : je suis sur que vous avez comprit où je veux en venir …**

**Il détacha Stella qui de suite, se recula le long du mur attenant à la pièce ou se trouvait Mac et se blottit le long de se mur en cherchant à cacher sa semi nudité à son agresseur.**

**Verget : Stella, ne te caches pas , je t'ai déjà vu nue je te rappelle et je te verrais encore nue tout à l'heure … **

**Entendant ces mots, Stella frissonna d'avance… elle se doutait bien du calvaire qui lui était réservé. Verget entra dans la pièce de Mac, le détachât. Aussitôt , lui aussi, se rendit le long du mur attenant à la pièce de Stella comme si il pouvait se rapprocher d'elle de la sorte. Il ne tenta rien pour le moment … mais il réfléchit. Leur agresseur sortit du champs de vision des cameras et Mac remarqua un petit interstice entre les pierres de geôle. **

**Mac : Stell' , je suis désolé …**

**Stella : t'y es pour rien**

**Mac : Stell ' es ce que tu vois un espace entre 2 pierres à 20cm du sol au milieu du mur ?**

**Stella chercha, puis finit par repérer le petit écart. **

**Stella : oui je le vois, je m'en rapproche.**

**Mac : je vais le gratter avec mes ongles pour tenter de l'agrandir un peu.**

**Pendant ce temps là, au labo tous les scientifiques s'activaient a avancé sur l'enquête. Aucun d'eux ne recherchait leurs collègues vu qu'ils étaient censés être de repos leur absence n'était pas inquiétante. Seulement lorsqu'il recu enfin les minutes du procès Verget, Danny voulait appeler Mac pour l'en informer. **

**Danny : On a les minutes ! j'appelle le patron ! **

**Lindsay (sachant que Mac et Stella devait profiter de leur jour de repos ensemble) : Danny c'est son jour de repos, il est sans doute avec sa nouvelle petite maie, on va pas le déranger.. **

**Danny : Quoi ? toi tu ne veux pas déranger Mac ? C'est pas grave on va appeler Stella …**

**Lindsay : Non , no , non elle est aussi de repos … et ..**

**Danny : (coupant Lindsay ) : enfin faut bien qu'on prévienne l'un ou l'autre… comment ca se fait… oh toi tu sais quelque chose que je sais pas .. et ca concerne Mac et Stella … **

**Lindsay : Non, non **

**Danny : oh que si, et à la tête que tu fais c'est énorme ! **

**Lindsay se détourna et repartit à son analyse d'indices avant d'en dire de trop. Danny tenta d'appeler plusieurs fois Mac et Stella mais sans succès ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. En revanche, il reçu un SMS de Mac avec une photo … **

**Cette photo montrait Mac enchaînait au plafond et comportait le message suivant : Mac et Stella ne sont pas disponible pour le moment et ne le seront plus jamais …**

**Du coté de Mac, il avait reussi à gratter suffisamment pour agrandir le trou et pouvait maintenant y passer sa main ce qu'il fit de suite. Mac était allongé sur le ventre la main à travers le trou. Stella remarqua de suite la main de son ami a travers et se mit elle aussi dans la même position. Ainsi ils pouvaient se voir et se donner la main à travers le mur. Ce simple contact visuel et tactile fit s'effondrait Stella en larmes…**

**Mac : Eh ma Stell' pleures pas c'était pas le but …**

**Stella : Mac, j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il peut te faire, peur pour toi , peur pour moi , peur qu'il me ..**

**Mac : eh ne penses pas à ça… et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…**

**Stella (serrant de plus en plus fort la main de Mac) : Mac j'ai peur pour nous … je voudrasi tellement te serrer dans mes bras encore une fois .**

**Mac : Je te promets que ca arrivera, on pourra encore aller au resto, vivre et fonder une famille ensemble…**

**Stella (touchée par le fait que Mac veuille une famille avec elle) : t'es sur ?**

**Mac : oui certain.**

**Soudainement Mac fût tirer vers l'arrière … Stella se tourna vers l'écran de télévision et découvrit de Verget était dans la pièce de Mac… Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang…**

**Suite à la réception de SMS, Danny convoqua ses collègues et les informa de la situation : Mac et Stella courraient un grave danger : ils venaient d'être enlevés … **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Attention , chapitre émotionnellement dur, traitant de tortures ... **_

**Chapitre 21**

**Enlèvement et la fin du cauchemar, pour le moment … **

**Quelques heures avaient passées et aucun des scientifiques n'étaient partis malgré l'heure très avancée. En effet, tous avaient promis de ne pas prendre de repos tant que Mac et Stella seraient dans les griffes de leur ravisseur. Ils avançaient vite, se rapprochant chaque minutes de leurs collègues. Soudain des résultats s'affichèrent et un sourire apparu sur le visage de Lindsay : **

**Lindsay : Danny ! Adam ! Sheldon ! On le tient ! **

**_Pendant nombreuses heures … _**

**Mac était à présent suspendu par les mains au plafond dans la position initiale quand un second individu apparu : il s'agissait du fils illégitime de leur ravisseur, fils caché à tous qu'il avait eu avec l'une de ses victimes, élevé par son père dans la haine des femmes et en premier de sa mère qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance, incapable qu'elle était de s'occuper de l'enfant de la haine, d'autant plus que celui-ci était un garçon, un futur homme … **

**Verget : Régis, tu restes avec lui et tu t'assures qu'il regarde bien le spectacle que va lui offrir sa petite protégée ou devrais je dire sa petite amie ? Cette salope qui a tué un enfant génie , un enfant comme toi ! Et si il tente de quoi que ce soit ou refuses de regarder, frappes le !**

**Régis : Oui papa, avec grand plaisir ! **

**Verget entra dans la pièce de Stella avec un sourire mauvais que Stella reconnut entre mille : ce sourire elle l'avait déjà vu des années auparavant à de nombreuses reprises. Elle savait pertinemment bien ce qui allait se passer.. **

**Stella : Par pitié, non pas ça … **

**Verget : donc tu te souviens ..**

**Stella : Comment oublier ? j'ai été torturée, violée pendant des années …**

**Verget se détourna pour allumer la TV .**

**Stella : Non, n'allumez pas, je resterais calme mais s il vous plait n'allumez pas la TV**

**Verget alluma la TV et se placa face à la caméra et dit à l'intention de Mac**

**Verget : Mac, elle doit vraiment beaucoup vous aimez, elle était prête a vivre ce qui va suivre en silence pour vous épargner le spectacle de sa torture..**

**En entendant ce mot, Mac réagit en tentant de frapper Régis, mais celui-ci répondit avec une force et une brutalité extrême telle qu'on entendit un sinistre craquement à travers la caméra. Les côtes de Mac venaient d'exploser sous l'impact de la barre de fer qui venait de s'abattre sur son torse. Mac hurla, mais aucune larme ne coula, il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Verget rit et commença a attacher Stella qui n'opposa plus de résistance de peur que Régis frappe de nouveau Mac et le tue. Mais elle pleurait. Mac pouvait le voir depuis sa pièce, cet enfoiré faisait pleurer sa Stella … Une fois attaché, il la déshabilla lentement, une fois qu'elle fût nue, il prit quelques photos dans des positions dégradantes avant de rapidement laisser court à son désir bestial. Il viola Stella à plusieurs reprises sous l'œil de Mac qui effondré ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes… Quand il en eut fini pour le moment, il appela son fils afin qu'il profite également de Stella à sa guise. Verget quand à lui retourna dans la pièce de Mac et dit : **

**Verget : alors elle est bonne cette petasse hein ?**

**Mac : ce que vous avez fait, c'est juste vous donner du plaisir sur une femme brisée … c'est minable.. **

**Verget : Espèce de connard ! et il frappa Mac au visage.**

**Mac : ah c'est plus facile avec une femme et quand on s'attaque à un mec on l'attache .. t'es un lâche, une couille molle rien d'autre ! **

**Verget bouillait et il détacha Mac**

**Verget : Couille molle ? t'es sur ? on va voir ça ! **

**Mac s'effondra au sol, ne tenant pas sur ses jambes brisées .. Verget l'attrapa par le col, coupa son pantalon et baissa son caleçon. Puis il viola Mac également..**

**Verget : couille molle tu disais ! la couille molle elle vient de t' enculer espèce de petite pédale ! **

**Verget coupa l'interieur du bras de Mac. Régis fit de même avec Stella. Suite à cela il ouvrirent une cage dans chaque pièce, cette cage contenait des rats.**

**Verget : Maintenant nous on va partir, les rats s'occuperont de vous : A jamais ! **

**Verget et régis sortirent laissant Mac et Stella en état de choc. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des voitures arrivaient toutes sirènes hurlantes… **

**Danny : NYPD ! **

**Il entrèrent dans le batiment. Lindsay, entra dans la pièce ou se trouvait Stella. A la vue de son amie, nue, couverte de blessures, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, elle baissa son arme et courut vers sa collègue. Elle voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour sortir du batiment mai Stella se recula vivement.**

**Stella : par pitié ne me faites pas de mal **

**Lindsay : Stella, Stella reviens ici, c'est moi Lindsay , je suis là pour t'aider.**

**Tout en disant cela, elle tendait la main vers Stella qui se reculait toujours..**

**Stella : non partez … Mac, je veux Mac … dit elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes…**

**Lindsay , il est à coté, viens ici, je t'emmenes à lui ..**

**Stella refusait toujours de prendre la main de Lindsay .**

**Stella : Mac .. je veux Mac ..**

**Lindsay renonça et sortit de la pièce ou elle retrouva Danny ..**

**Danny : Mac refuse de sortir avec moi, il ne fait que réclamait Stella, c'est la seule chose qu'il dit : « où est ma Stella ? »**

**Lindsay : Même situation de mon coté.. je crois que malgré le protocole, il faut les mettre ensemble.**

**En effet, le protocole prescrivait le fait de séparer les victimes le temps du débriefing et du déchoquage afin de ne pas les enfermer dans une prison psychique invisible**

**Danny : je penses aussi, je vais chercher Mac**

**Danny : Mac, Stella est à coté, vous pouvez y aller … **

**A ces mots, les yeux de Mac s'allumèrent , il se leva et malgré ses blessures, il coura les larmes dans les yeux et entrit dans la pièce de Stella qui en l'apercevant, sourit et se jeta en pleurant dans ses bras. Sa tenue ne comptait plus, seule la sensation de sentir les bras de Mac autour d'elle l'interessait. Tous les scientifiques assistant à la scène pleuraient mais ni Mac ni Stella ne s'en apercu. Un infirmier s'approcha du couple et voulu les séparer pour les emmener à l' hôpital afin de la soigner. Lorsque Stella sentit les mains de l'infirmier se posait sur elle pour la séparer de Mac elle poussa un hurlement tel qu'il fendit le cœur de tous ceux présent. Ainsi, il n'eut pas le cœur de les séparer. Mac souleva Stella de terre et la porta jusqu'à l'ambulance et sans jamais la lâcher s'installa avec elle sur le brancard**

**Mac : (murmurant) : Ma Stella, mon étoile, je t'avais promis qu'on s'en sortirait, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toute ma vie…**

**Stella : le coupant : je t'aime tellement, te revoir est la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir pendant .. **

**Mac : Je sais, Stella, ce n'est ni le lieux ni le moment mais …**

**Stella : quoi ? **

**Mac : Veux tu devenir ..**

**Stella : pleurant : …Mac **

**Mac : Stella, veux tu devenir ma femme ?**

**Stella : Oui, je serais honorée de devenir Mme Stella Taylor ! **

**Sur ces mots elle tomba inconsciente dans les bras de Mac qui hurlait à l'ambulancier de foncer. Les scientifiques pleuraient à la fois de soulagement et d'inquiétude pour leurs amis sans se douter un seul instant de la demande Mac. **

**L'ambulance partit pour l'hopital et Verget et Régis, patientait à quelques mètres voyant leur plan échouait. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Un chapitre très court , de ****transition ****entre l'horreur des scènes précédentes et la suite de l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 22**

**Continuer à survivre .. **

**L'ambulance partit en trombe de cet entrepôt désaffecté. Les scientifiques restèrent sur place pour faire les constatations, relever les indices mais ils avaient bien du mal à rester concentrés … Lindsay était dans un état nerveux tel qu'elle ne parvenait pas prendre des photos nettes, Sheldon avait une quantité non négligeable d'indices à relever du fait que les criminels étaient partis précipitamment. **

**Lindsay : Danny, Sheldon, regardez ça !**

**Lindsay venait de découvrir la pièce où était enregistrés les vidéos des tortures infligées à Mac et Stella. Elle appuya sur le bouton lecture et les images commencèrent à défiler leur montrant l'horreur subie par leurs amis. Bien avant la fin, tous se détournèrent du film ne pouvant supporter cette vision dans ce cadre, ils examinerait plus tard en détail cette vidéo mais au labo dans un environnement rassurant. Choquée l'équipe ne communiqué qu' au minimum car aucun ne parvenait à mettre des mots sur ses émotions : Lindsay pleurait en permanence de rage et de peine pour sa grande amie Stella, Danny tentait autant que possible de rester lucide mais était très affecté par les larmes de sa petite amie quand à Sheldon,il était muré dans un silence inquiétant. Une fois leur travail fini, il rentrèrent au labo et entreposèrent les scellés puis il partirent en direction de l'hôpital afin d'y faire les constatations sur les victimes… **

**Pendant ce temps, l'ambulance roulait à vive allure en direction du service d'urgence le plus proche. L'infirmier présent sur les lieux peinait à donner les premiers soins à Stella et a vérifier ses constantes vitales car Mac continuait à la serrer contre lui et refusait catégoriquement de la lâcher, les yeux dans le vide, retranché très long à l'intérieur de lui, imperméable à toute sollicitation extérieure, seule la respiration régulière et profonde de Stella le maintenait accrochée à la réalité du lieu, du moment et des circonstances… L'ambulancier remarqua qu'il était en état de choc avançait equ'il ne cessait de répéter « Stell ' restes avec moi, ne m'abandonnes pas je t'en prie, je t'aime… » et il répétait cela en boucle …**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**Vivre, Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? **

**Le brancard portant Mac et Stella entra dans le batiment des urgences en même temps que les scientifiques de leur équipe. Ils furent de suite pris en charge par les médecins urgentistes qui commencèrent par injecter un sédatif aux victimes afin de pouvoir les séparer et les installer chacun dans un lit et dans une chambre. Voyant cela, Danny, s'avança vers le medecin.**

**Danny : Docteur, alors ?**

**Medecin : Vous êtes qui ? **

**Danny : Danny Messer, police scientifique de New York, nous sommes chargés de mener l'enquête pour retrouver les personnes qui ont mis Mac et Stella dans cet état. Nous sommes également leurs collègues et amis et à ce titre je vous conseille de les laisser dans la même chambre si vous ne voulez pas les entendre .**

**Medecin : très bien , mais pourquoi ? **

**Danny : Parce que nous pensons que seul Mac parviendra à approcher Stella pour le moment et vice versa …**

**Medecin : Ils sont ensemble ? **

**Danny : à vrai dire, on en sait rien, vous verrez ils sont pas bavards. Ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils sont de proches amis au minimum. **

**Medecin : je suivrais vos conseils, merci. Je vais aller suturer la plaie qu'ils ont au bras, et leur faire passer des radios. **

**Sur ce le médecin disparût. **

**Lindsay : Danny, Sheldon, va falloir relever les indices sur eux et …**

**Danny : oui **

**Lindsay : comment on va faire ? personnellement je suis incapable de pratiquer un examen medico légal sur Stella …**

**Sheldon : Moi non plus, pas plus que sur Mac**

**Danny : Pareil …**

**Lindsay : Alors on fait comment ? **

**Sheldon : je vous propose qu'on voit ca avec eux quand ils seront réveillés .. **

**Lindsay : d'accord. **

**Les scientifiques démarrèrent une longue attente car aucun d'eux n'envisageaient de quitter les lieux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas nouvelles. **

**Plusieurs heures plus tard , le médecin revint : **

**Médecin : Mr Messer ! **

**Danny ( s'approchant) : oui !**

**Médecin : Alors concernant l'homme : nous avons du poser des points sur son avant bras ouvert : 10 points : la plaie était large et profonde, faite pour qu'il perde beaucoup de sang. Ensuite, à la radio nous avons découvert 2 cotes cassées, le bassin luxé et une double fracture du tibia. On se demande comment votre ami pouvait être encore conscient.**

**Danny : Mac et sa force de caractère … Il a même porté notre autre collègue ..**

**Médecin : Il en faut de la force et de l'amour pour faire ça. Il doit vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. Quand à la femme, elle avait la même plaie sur l'avant bras mais aucune autre blessure visible…**

**Danny : Ouf ! elle s'en sort bien …**

**Médecin : Cependant, je dois vous avertir, ils sont réveillés et sont dans un état émotionnel très précaire. Je pense qu' ils sont subis l'un et l'autre des blessures qui ne sont pas visibles. **

**Danny : Merci, docteur, peux on les voir ?**

**Médecin : bien sur **

**Pendant ce temps dans leur chambre …**

**Mac (reprenant conscience et se rendant compte que Stella n'était plus dans ses bras ) : Stella ! **

**Stella (réveillait par les cris de Mac ) là , je suis là ! **

**Mac ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa Stella dans le lit d' à coté. Malgré les douleurs de ses côtes , il parvint à faire glisser son lit plus près de celui de Stella et à lui saisir la main. A ce contact, Stella s'écroula en larmes…**

**Mac : Stell ' mon étoile, pleures pas, je suis là, on s'en ai sorti, je suis là pour toi .**

**En disant ces mots, il état sorti de son lit et s'assit sur le lit de Stella avant que la douleur ne le force à l'allonger le long d'elle. Aussitôt Stella se blottit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible. **

**Stella : j'en peux plus, je veux partir ..**

**Mac : Non Stella t'as pas le droit de partir , de m'abandonner , j'ai besoin de toi… toujours ..**

**Stella : à quoi bon vivre, pour quoi ? jamais je me releverais de ce ca, de ce qu'il m'a fait , de ce qu'il t'as fait …**

**Mac : Stell' qu'as-tu vu exactement ? **

**Stella : Mac , j'ai tout vu, tout entendu … je sais qu'il t'as …. J'ai entendu tes cris, ta douleur, vu l'acte et tes larmes …**

**Mac : Je te croyais insconciente, tu as tout vu .. en disant cela, Mac s'effondra, les souvenirs qu'il tentait d'enfouir en dedans de lui remontèrent d'un coup à la surface … **

**Stella : Oui j'ai tout vu , tu as été d'un courage extraordinaire… **

**Mac : Ma Stell' on va se relever de ça ,…. Ensemble .. **

**Sur ce, Lindsay toqua à la porte et entra seule pour le moment. **

**Lindsay : Mac, Stella, on est heureux de vous revoir vivant …**

**Mac( reprenant une allure pro mais en gardant Stella dans ses bras) : nous aussi ont est contents de vous revoir. **

**Stella (levant la tête et tentant de faire bonne figure) : on a survécu.**

**Lindsay : Stella, tu sais que je dois faire un examen médico legal sur vous 2 … **

**Stella : Non Lindsay .. s' il te plait me demandes pas ça…**

**Lindsay : il le faut, Mac, vous voulez bien nous laisser…**

**Stella : (hurlant) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **

**Lindsay : ( les larmes aux yeux, brisée par ce cri de désespoir) : Stella, il le faut, pour faire condamner ce salopard…**

**Stella : ( pleurant à chaudes larmes) : Lindsay, je peux pas … je peux pas me déshabiller… je peux pas .. **

**Lindsay : alors je vais commencer par vous Mac …**

**Mac : Lindsay, je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que vous pratiquiez un examen sur moi **

**Pendant une seconde, les regards de Mac et Stella se croisèrent et sans dire un mot ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.**

**Mac : Je pratiquerais l'examen sur Stella**

**Stella : et moi celui sur Mac**

**Lindsay : vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes les victimes.**

**Mac : et nous sommes aussi des experts assermentés … de plus nous effectueront cet examen sous le contrôle d'un médecin de l'hôpital qui signera la compte rendu ..**

**Lindsay : (à la fois soulagée et résignée) bon d'accord … Nous ont va aller au labo, on a récupérer les cassettes videos ..**

**Stella : quoi ! les casettes videos ?**

**Lindsay : vous saviez que vous avez été filmé ?**

**Stella : oui, on avait les retransmissions de ….. en direct … mais on savait pas que c'était enregistrés .. alors vous allez tout voir … sur ces mots, Stella baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.**

**Lindsay : Oui, et non vous avez pas avoir honte .. vous êtes les victimes pas les coupables ..**

**Sur ce Mac s'approcha de Stella qui semblait sur le point de craquer .**

**Mac : Lindsay, partez ! **

**Lindsay : Mais …**

**Mac : C'est un ordre ! **

**A peine Lindsay sortit de les 2 amis craquèrent ensemble, de douleur, de honte et de peur de ce que leurs collègues allaient découvrir tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.. Lindsay, Sheldon et Danny observaient leurs patrons souffrir à travers les vitres de leur chambre sans pouvoir rien faire pour les aider… : Mac et Stella a besoin d' être seuls.. ensemble .. **


End file.
